An Even Bigger Nightmare Beyond Any Measure
by KODfreak
Summary: Richy and Nellie, the son of Riff Raff and Magenta, and the daughter of Riff Raff and Columbia, are getting married in Tokyo Japan. However, what would seem like a glorious event turns to dread, as news of an old foe coming back to life is known, and an old friend of the family is tempted to make a choice which would abolish their family but bring her unending joy. Sequel to ABNBAM
1. Chapter 1 off we go

It was the early morning when everyone was supposed to leave for Japan for Richy and Nellie's wedding. Richy had organized everything, and had bought the plane tickets. Everyone in the castle except Janet, Nation, and Ansalong were still asleep, as they were not going so they could watch the castle. Everone was getting ready. Magenta was doing some last minute dusting in the front room when the front door was knocked on. She answered it. Spike and Mimi where there. Spike jumped and hugged Magenta.

"Oh Magpie! I'm so happy for you! I am so sorry we couldn't be there for the special moment, but Mimikins and I were uh...checking out her house in Transexual!"

"You two went and slept together there didn't you?" asked Magenta.

"What gave it away?" asked Mimi.

"Spike is a bad actor."

"Oh shut up."

Magenta let them in. Columbia walked into the room.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh Columbia, we are so sorry we couldn't make it, but we did get you a little something!"

Mimi reached into her purse and picked out an orb that looked like a fushigi. She handed it to Columbia

"Thanks! Uh...what is it?"

"It's a crystal!" said Spike. "It is said to hold many mystical powers that are only used in great times of need."

"Huh. It's neat!"

Soon Riff Raff joined them.

"Good morning my husband!" Magenta greeted kissing him. "Are the kids almost ready?"

"Just about."

"Oh I can't believe it!" said Mimi. "Japan! How can your son afford all this?"

"He's always been good with money. Where he gets it well...I'm not quite sure."

"Now darling, are you sure they should go with their normal corsets and leggings?" asked Magenta.

"It's all they have to wear. That's all they packed. Just like how I packed several identical outfits, just like you packed several identical pairs of the same maid outfit. Including the cute little white maid hat."

"I like my maid hat. It is cute."

"We should go shopping in japan!" Columbia suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea! My son is a really great shopper. He'll know exactly where to go." said Riff Raff.

"Ready!"

Richy and Nellie came down the stairs holding their suitcases.

"We are just waiting on Frankie and Eddie."

"Yeah, the Master always takes his time."

about ten minutes later Frank showed up. He had two suitcases with him, and handed them to Riff Raff and Magenta.

"OH! What's in these things?"

"All my clothes and make up."

Soon Eddie came in the room.

"Eddie, where's you suitcase?" asked Columbia.

"Oh...I don't have one."

"What will you wear?"

"The same I always wear. This shirt. This jacket. These pants, these boots, and this scarf."

"Oh...you don't have anything else?"

"No..."

Everyone soon then left the castle and all walked to the truck.

"There is no way all of us can fit inside!" observed Frank out loud.

five minutes later...

Riff Raff was driving the truck, and Frank and Eddie were sitting on the outside back part of the truck, which is also where they kept all the suitcases.

"Hey uh Frank?"

"Yes Eddie?"

"How can I make Columbia trust me again?"

"Well we would have to stop dating. But knowing you that would be hard to quit yourself, so I will tell you myself. It's over between us."

"We had fun though, right?"

"I guess a little bit. But now I'm seeing the most manly man of them all!"

"Who's that?"

"El Diablo!"

"Well, I can't compete with that."

Inside the truck, Riff Raff was conversing with Spike and Mimi.

"So you two have never rode on an earthling airplane?"

"Well, aside from that ship, we have never rode on a commercial aircraft with alot of earthlings." Answered Spike.

"I don't know if I trust the earthlings flying the plane." Mimi said nervously.

"It will be okay Mimikins. Ha, this is just like the time Magenta was afraid to ride motorcycles."

"Oh! Uh...Spikey, that's a very personal story."

"Yeah, it was her first time. She totally ate it hard!"

"Spike!"

"It was so funny."

"Yeah well not for me. I can't believe you tell people that story!"

"Trust me, there's plenty more where that came from."

"Please don't..."

"Mimikins, did I ever tell you the time where Mags took up surfing?"

"Ha ha ha, what? No you have not!"

"Spike, please don't..."

"Sis, you have never told me you use to surf." said Riff Raff.

"Spike taught me when we dated."

"Yeah, her first time she wanted to try for a huge wave, and totally wiped out big time! It was hilarious seeing her rolling to the shore."

"Ha ha, I know what you mean." said Riff Raff. "There is just something about seeing Magenta get tossed around by waves that set people off."

Everyone in the truck laughed, but Magenta pouted and turned away.

"Oh Magpie, I was just teasin. you know I love you, girl."

"Sure..."

Soon they reached Denton airport. they parked the car at the lot, and carried their luggage to the baggaege check in. They all went up to the lady at the desk.

"Alright so how many bags?"

"Nine."

They all put their bags on the moving belt. They then got in line for security. They went through the whole routine of taking off their shoes and other belongings to be scanned. while in line for the full body laser scan, Mimi observed a small sign that displayed a list of terrorists.

"Who are these people?" Mimi asked a security guard.

"They are terrorists, they try to hijack, or destroy our aircraft with the people inside."

"What?" Mimi asked afraid.

"Yeah it happens all too often."

"Spike! I'm scared!"

"Don't be such a weenie, Mimikins."

After all that, they walked over to their terminal.

Eddie sat down next to Columbia.

"Hi Columbia! Aren't you excited to go to japan?'

"Yeah I guess."

Magenta was reading a paper about japan, which included the many arcades.

"Whoa. Look at all ot them! Riff, you got to take me!"

"Maybe. What's an arcade?"

"It's this really cool place where there's a ton of games you can play, and some of them give out prizes!"

"Hmm. Sounds like fun."

"It is!"

Next to Spike, Mimi was nervously shivering.

"Dang Mimi, don't be so scared! Magenta was never that scared."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying!"

"That's so mean."

"Well excuse me."

After a bit, the plane arrived.

"We are boarding for flight 102 to Japan. Will Richy's party step forward to board first?" said the announcer.

"What?" asked Nellie.

"We have first class seating my most fabulous sister."

"Oh Richy!" Nellie gushed. They all got onto the plane and sat in the lavish section. In the row of a few seats, there was two seats to each side. Riff Raff and Magenta sat together, as did Richy and Nellie, and Spike and Mimi. Frank and Columbia sat together. Eddie sat alone.

"Wow Richy! This is so amazing!"

"Anything for you my princess."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Spike said to Mimi.

"Yeah. Maybe your right. These seats do feel pretty comfortable."

"See? There's nothing to worry about!"

Soon everybody else boarded, and the plane was ready to take off. Flight attendents showed everyone all the safety features. Then, the plane was driving towards the runway. Mimi looked a little scared.

"Oh come on Mimikins! Grow some balls!" Said Spike.

"Shut up!"

The plane then took off. Mimi screamed.

"Mimi! Calm down girl!"

A flight attendent walked by.

"Ma'am, will she be okay?"

"Yeah! Just first time jitters!"

Spike pulled Mimi into a kiss. This was unexpected to her, and she quickly sunk into it. This distracted her from the flight. The attendent watched in shock. Spike pulled back.

"Yep, she's all better now."

Soon the plane reached an altitude where it was safe for people to move about the cabin. The flight ladies were serving everyone drinks.

"Ahh, moon lit waters red wine!" Riff Raff said as his wine was poored.

"Yes, directly from the vineyards of Transexual." said the lady.

"What?" asked Magenta.

"Hi! This section of the aircraft is run by Transylvanians!"

"SHH! Not so loud!" said Riff Raff.

"It's okay, nobody knows. The pilots are Transylvanians. Hee hee, you may not remember me, but I was one of the girls you rescued back on area 51. I'm so happy for your family!"

"Well thank you very much."

"I'm just glad we are in safe hands." said Mimi.

Meanwhile, in a dark room in an unknown location, Bert had Vienna's dead body placed on a table.

"Soon my darling." said Bert. "Soon I shall bring you back to life, and we can rule for all eternity! 


	2. Chapter 2 Wonders of Japan

It was a long flight. Day turned to night, and it was time for the in flight movie.

"Attention passengers!" said the lady over a microphone. "And fellow Transylvanians!" She whispered while covering the mircrophone with her hand. She was in the front secton with Riff and everyone else.

"Tonight's inflight movie is the Big Lebowski! Hmmm says here it's rated R. Kids should look away. Ah...Jeff Bridges! He's a funny fellow. Ooohh John Goodman! He's pretty good too. Hmm directed by the Coen Brothers. Neat!"

The movie started and everyone watched on the little screens.

"I love this movie, Frankie!" said Columbia.

"I know. That Jeff Bridges is to die for! He is such a cutie!"

After the movie ended, everyone went to sleep. Riff's section of the plane was so lavish, that when it was time to sleep, there was enough space for the seats to automatically recline so they were like beds. Even blankets and pillows were given to them. Everyone who was sitting next to someone slept with that person, which meant Eddie slept by himself.

The next morning, everyone woke up. They would arrive later that night. The flight ladies were serving breakfast.

"Good morning passengers! And Transylvanians, this morning's in flight movie is The Room! Hmmm worst movie ever made...Cult favorite...made by Tommy wisa...weesaa,wisasaue...whatever."

"Hmmm I never heard of this movie, Riff." said Magenta.

"It must be one of those weird earth ones."

After the movie was over, everyone was served lunch.

"Lunch time! Courtesy of Hot wok in...huntington beach california? Hmm...that's weird." the lady said.

Meanwhile, back at the castle...

All the women were just exploring the castle, all its nooks and crannys.

"Hey check this out!" said Ansalong going into one room. It was the zen room.

"This place feels...and smells so relaxing!"

Meanwhile Nation examined a strange looking door.

"Hmmm, what's in here?"

She opened it, and inside was a hall of mirrors. All the walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of mirrors. She stepped inside, and tripped. The door closed behind her, the back side being mirrors as well.

"Uh oh! HEEELLLP!"

Meanwhile Janet was looking at an odd looking door.

"Hmm strange. I wonder what the swirly symbol means."

She opened it up, and immidiently got sucked in. She screamed as she got sucked into the vortex.

Ansalong heard a scream, and she walked around in the hall.

"Jan, is that you?"

She walked over to the swirly door.

"Hmmm. Is she in here?" She said opening the door.

"WHOA!" She yelped getting sucked in.

Back in the plane, it was time for the final decent. The plane landed in an airport in Japan. Everyone got off, and Riff Raff and the others were walking to the baggage claim.

"Whoa." said Frank looking around. "This place is so...preculiar."

"Master, I thought you knew about this place. It was on the earth exam you issued." Said Riff Raff.

"Well, I just based the questions on what the Transylvanian explorers discovered."

"Oh my god!" said Columbia. "This place whole place is so fricken adorable, Genta!"

"Hmmm...it is certainly a place you would fall in love with...god I need a drink."

"We'll get one as soon as we check into our hotel, darling." said Riff Raff.

Richy and Nellie were so surprised about the place. It was not what they were expecting.

"Damn." said Eddie. "The girls are pretty hot..."

Columbia scowled.

"Uh...but not as hot as you, babe!"

"Wow Spike...this place is so cool!" said Mimi.

"I know..."

They all went to the baggage claim and collected their suitcases. After doing so, they went outside to see a limo, and a Japanese man holding a sign, that read "Richy and Co."

"Oh Richy! A Limo? for us?" gushed Nellie.

"Anything for my most, darling, sexy, beautiful, fabulous sister!"

They all got in. As they drove, everyone was astounded by the city. After a bit of driving, they reached their lavish hotel. The staff quickly carried the bags up to their rooms. Once everyone got to the room, they were surprised once again.

"Whoa." said Frank. "I should really consider redoing the castle like this room!"

The room was a lavish japanese styled hotel room, with paper sliding doors and all. there were four bedrooms, each with one two person bed. there was a living room on the center, and two bathrooms. the room in front of the living room was a dining room.

"Okay we are all settled in!" said Columbia. "Now let's go shopping!"

"Hmmm. I think Mimikins and I are going to stay for some alone time." said Spike.

"I am going to the spa." said Eddie.

"Me too!" said Frank.

"Richy and I will go!"

"Oh most definitely! They have the cutest outfits in these stores, they're like...oh my gosh."

"I'll go with you Columbia." said Magenta.

"Hee hee, okay BFF! Riff, are you coming too?"

"Well...I guess I could come to take Magenta to an arcade..."

"YES! Of Riff! Do you mean it!"

"Of course. Sure, why not?"

"Well then let's go! Come on!"

Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia, Richy and Nellie left the room. Frank and Eddie also left to go to the spa. Mimi and Spike were alone.

"So Mimikins, want to play a little game?" asked Spike.

"Am I going to beat you at it like last time."

"Ha ha ha, not a chance."

Meanwhile Riff and the others were walking down the street.

"Now Genta, Me and the kids will go pick out some outfits, you and Riff go find an arcade!"

"Alright. Come on Riff! I think I see one over there!"

Magenta grabbed her huband's hand and pulled him down the sidewalk and into an arcade filled with UFO catchers.

"My word." said Riff Raff. "What are all these strange devices?"

"They are some kind of claw machine, dear. you put money in, and you get a chance to win a prize."

"That is a load of...hang on...what's this?"

Riff Raff walked up to a ufo Catcher filled with plsuh characters of Winslow from Phantom of the Paradise.

"Hello...I don't have these in my collection..."

"Then why don't you win them?"

"How do I play?"

Magenta put two Transylvanian coins in the machine. The coins were designed to work as any currency.

"I think you move the joystick to move the claw over the prize."

"Okay." Said Riff Raff doing just that.

"Now push the button to make it go down."

"Alright."

The claw went all the way down and clamped right on the plush. it picked it up, and carried it back to the chute.

"Ha ha! Yes! I did it!" Said Riff Raff happily as he collected the prize.

They moved on to the next one.

"Hmmm. Crayon Shin Chan. I have never heard of these characters."

"Neither have I."

Meanwhile, Frank and Eddie were walking toward the spa. it was a long hall, but when they got to the end of it, they reached a beautiful, paradise like room, with a water fall of warm water pouring into the steamy spa.

"Whoa."

They both took off their towels and stepped in.

"Aaaahhhh." They both said. After a whole ten minutes in the relaxing water, a couple of japanese girls walked in.

"Sumimasen, watashitachi wa anata ni sanka dekimasu ka?"

"Excuse me?"

They both smiled and removed their towels. Frank and Eddie were shocked. They got in and joined them.

back in the hotel room, Spike and Mimi were having sex.

"I'm beating you!" giggle Mimi.

"No your not!"

"Yes...I...AAAMMM!"

"Ooooohhh AHH!" Yelped Spike.

"Ha ha ha! Beat you!"

"Beginners luck."

"Yeah, that must be it."

Meanwhile Riff Raff and Magenta were walking back to the store, holding a big bag of prizes. Columbia, Richy, and Nellie ran up to them. Richy and Nellie were wearing japenese school uniforms. Columbia was wearing some crazy pink top with a large frizzy skirt. She was also wearing some long black boots and socks.

"Hi guys! You have to try on these outfits on!"

"Uhhh...okay."

5 minutes later...

Magenta walked out wearing a black, gothic dress that stopped at the knees. She was also wearing long, black socks and boots. she also wore a black gothic hat.

Riff Raff was wearing a black Kimono outfit. It had a dragon design on the back.

"Ooohh! You two look so cute!" squealed Columbia. "Let's go in that shop over there!" She said pointing to a shop with the name: "Odoroku bakari no richādo no shoppu"

They walked over and went inside. Columbia and the others went up to the shop keeper.

"Moshimoshi." Columbia giggled. "Do you have any thing super cute?"

The man turned around, and to her suprise, it was Richard, but it appeared he grew some kind of fu man chu mustached and beard.

"Wha?...Richard is that you?"

"Uh...who's asking?"

"It's me Columbia, Riff Raff, Magenta, Richy, and Nellie from america!...What are you doing here in Japan?"

Patricia walked in the room.

"Oh...what are they doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Come in the back with us, and we will tell you."

Meanwhile Spike and Nellie were napping. Eddie and Frank quietly came in the room with the girls.

"I don't know about this Frank. I mean...I don't want to cheat on Columbia."

"Okay you big baby!" Frank said taking the girls into one of the rooms.

Meanwhile in the back area of the shop...

"So what are you doing here?" asked Columbia.

"Well you see..." Patricia began. "It began when Richard sold a man a very rare, dangerous curse kit."

"I thought it would be okay..."

"Well it wasn't!" Hissed Patricia. "That curse could be used to enslave the entire world!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I mean, any other kit, and it would be fine, because it would be powerless, and sold just for fun. But that particular kit...it contained an ancient stone mask, capable of extreme power, combine with what was in the kit."

"Why is the mask so powerful?" asked Riff Raff.

"Well, a long time ago in ancient Egypt, the mask was said to be carved by a terrible, horrific demon. The demon itself was said to in habit it, and use as a host for anyone who was to wear it. The scary part about this demon, was that while most evil people or spirits would destroy and cause chaos with the intent to increase their power or wealth, this eveil demon destroyed for the reason just because he enjoyed it. He had no compassion whatsoever for life, and felt joy in destroying it. With the curse, and that mask, whoever performed such a curse would be unstoppable. So we fled Denton, and moved here because we would be blamed for starting all of this."

"But you probably sold it to a clueless earthling. They would have no idea how to use it."

"I sold it to a guy named Bert Schnick."

Richy and Nellie gasped.

"Bert Schnick!" said Nellie. "He was the guy who attacked us at Denton Studios! He must be trying to bring Vienna Beef back to life!"

"Wait...no..." Said Richy. "That cat is blind! He couldn't even tie his own shoe. And besides, Farley, and Ricky are still dead. And I guess we are allied with Nation and Ansalong, so there is nobody to help him."

"We can only hope..."said Richard. "But anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" said Nellie. "Richy and I are getting married! And we are having our wedding here!"

"Oh wow! Congratz!" said Patricia. "If there is any wedding outfits you want to rent here, we will be happy to give you a discount!"

"Wow Thanks so much!"

"Aw you're welcome. And by the way...nice outfits."

"Thank you!" said Columbia. "And by the way...nice stache, Richard."

"Ha ha ha, yeah thanks. My wife begged me to grow it."

"Because it's cute." Said Patricia kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, I want to take a look around!" said Richy.

"Feel free!" said Richard.

Meanwhile...

"Oh great demon of destruction, I beg of your power! Bring back this mistress, bring her back from the abyss, and lend her your strength!" Bert chanted. The stone mask was on Vienna's dead face.

"I command you!"

The stone mask absorbed into her dead face. Vienna's body started to rot, until it was brown, rotten, and corpse like. Vienna hopped off the table.

"You idiot! Can't do anything right!" Vienna screamed, strangling the man. "It's going to take forever to regenerate myself!"

"My mistress! It worked! I brought you back!"

"You shit head! You chanted the curse wrong! I was only supposed to regenerate a little bit, but now it will take forever! Give me one good reason why you should keep your soul. Go."

"Well..I uh you see I uh...please...I would do anything for you."

"Hmmm alright. You have to find me some victims so I can regenerate."

"Yes Ma'am! Right away!"

Bert quickly left the room. Another man came in the room from a different door.

"Bert did you use the braille I...whoa." said Brad Majors.

"Well well well, who are you?"

"Oh...I am Brad Majors."

"I don't know who you are. Why are you here?"

"To get revenge on that Eddie and all his friends for stealing away my Janet!"

"Hmmm! I think we can help each other out..."


	3. Chapter 3 The wedding day

At Richards shop, with a big discount, Richard and Nellie rented authentic Japenese wedding outfits. They tried them on.

"Oh my god they are perfect!...ulp." said Columbia.

"Collie, you okay?" asked Magenta.

"Uh...Magenta I think I'm going to need sushi. Lots and lots of sushi."

"Okay, let's go find a sushi bar. Riff, watch the kids." Said Magenta as she left with Coulmbia. They walked a ways to a seemingly popular sushi bar. They sat down at the bar.

"Hey, my man!" said Columbia to the chef. "Sushi, and lots of it. All kinds, just keep them coming."

"Whoa, Collie, are you that hungry?" Magenta asked with a laugh. "At least let me help you eat."

"NO! This is MY sushi! You can't have any!"

"Oh...Collie are you okay?"

"I'M FINE GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted. The chef handed her a plate full of food. Columbia dug in with her bare hands and started to shovel in.

"Hmmm...where have I seen this before..."said Magenta. "Probably just me."

Meanwhile Riff Raff and his kids were walking back to the hotel room. They went up to their room, to see Eddie watching TV.

"Oh, hey guys. Where's Collie and your sister?"

"They went out for some sushi."

"Oh...say Riff, buddy, how's about you and I go out for a drink?"

"I could use a drink. Kids, stay here with Master and Spike and Mimi while Uncle Eddie and I go out to the hotel bar."

"Okay."

Riff Raff and Eddie went down to the snazzy bar.

Meanwhile Columbia was going through her hundreth plate of sushi.

"*BUUURRP!* More please!"

"Collie, I think that is enough."

"UGH! Fine...whatever."

Magenta paid for the enormous bill, and left.

At the bar in the hotel, Eddie got drunk, and so did a little bit Riff Raff.

"Ya know Reef..." said Eddie "See this ring...It's for Collie...Imma gonna murry hur..."

"Awww, you know she's gonna be...happy..."

"I know, I know...buh she hates me..."

"Ohhhh you are gonna make her happy."

Back in the room, everyone was waiting for Eddie and Riff Raff. They door slammed open, and they came stumbling in.

"Wassup everybody?" said Riff Raff.

"Oh no, Riff, are you drunk?" asked Magenta.

"Naaawwww...I just had a sip or two of that japenese drink...strong stuff..."

The next morning...

Riff Raff woke up in bed with a huge hangover. He watched his sister getting dressed.

"It's about time your drunk ass woke up."

"What's going on?"

"Get dressed, the wedding starts in an hour."

"Oh shit!" shouted Riff Raff jumping out of the bed. He was quickly putting his clothes on.

"Yeah, sorry about last night...I can't remember a darn thing. So where's my daughter and son?"

"They are already at the church or whatever...so is everybody else."

At the ceremony...

"Where is he?" asked Nellie nervously as Columbia helped her into her dress.

"He and Genta should be here soon..."

Meanwhile Eddie and Frank were helping out Richy.

"Oooohhhh! Richy you look so adorable!" said Frank.

"Awww, thank you Frankie. I hope my sister thinks so too."

"She will. There's no way she couldn't! I could just eat you up!"

"And Eddie, don't forget our agreement."

"I know, I know. I'm just...afraid. You did it without an ounce of fear!"

"Well, that's just me sweety. You can do it. You just have to admit to her your true feelings."

"I...I guess. I feel like I'm outta my head."

Riff Raff and Magenta then came into the room.

"Sorry we're late!" said Magenta. "I had to watch over your father."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, how do I look?"

"Oh you look so darling!" said Magenta.

"Aw, thank you mommy! Hmmm, dad, I think you should go check on Nellie. From what Frank told me, she is worried sick."

"I'll go do that."

Riff Raff walked over to Nellie's dressing room.

"DADDY! You made it!" yelled Nellie as she hugged him.

"Well of course I did! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Oooh, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Everyone then could hear wedding bells ring.

"We're starting! We're starting!" Nervously shouted Nellie.

5 minutes later Riff Raff did the cermonious walk where he gave away the bride, his daughter, as the rock and roll wedding music played. The wedding ceremony began as everyone took their seats.

later into the wedding...

"If anyone has any reasons why these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nellie nervously and instinctly looked over at her mother, as if to expect her to reject. Columbia smiled, and stood up just like before. Nellie covered her mouth and gasped in shock. Columbia just dusted her dress off, and gestured to continue with the wedding as she sat down. Richy laughed.

"That wasn't funny Richy..."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Richy and Nellie shared a deep kiss as everyone cheered. Then the rest of the ceremony commenced. Nellie threw the boquet, and Mimi caught it.

As the ceremony was wrapping up, Richy nudged Eddie, and Eddie walked up to Columbia.

"Hey...Columbia."

"Hey Eddie."

"Uh...Columbia?"

"What is it Eddie?"

Eddie got down on one knee.

"Columbia...I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...and oh uh...and you are a very pretty, beautiful, spunky hot patootie. Will you marry me?"

Everyone watched as this happened.

"NO!"

"Oh Columbia! I...wait...no?"

"No Eddie! I don't want to marry you! I'm not going to throw my life away like that by living with some mooching, lazy, deadbeat fatass!"

Columbia furiously turned to walk away, but before she did, she turned back to Eddie.

"Oh yeah, and I'm pregnant again! And your ass isn't the father! It's Riff Raff's!"

Everyone gasped to the news as Columbia walked away. Eddie just stood there, completely shocked. Richy walked up to him.

"Oh Eddie...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Richy. She's right. I am just a big worthless sack of crap. What woman would want me?"

"Don't say that, plenty of woman would want you."

"No...they wouldn't...oh god I need to find a bar..." said Eddie quickly walking away.

"This is so terrible!" said Nellie.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Said Magenta following after Columbia.

"Son, daughter, I am so sorry your special day has to end like this." said Riff Raff.

"It's okay daddy, it's not your fault."

Magenta ran after Columbia.

"Collie! Wait up!"

"Don't try and change my mind, Magenta!"

"Eddie is a nice guy! You should totally marry him!"

"No! I am not marrying that cheating scumbag! All he has done is hurt me! And if I marry him he will continue to hurt me! I envy you Magenta. You have the most caring, attractive, nicest man in the whole universe. And I could never be happier for him raising my daughter, and I hope he will help raise my other child."

"Believe me, he's going to help raise uh...uh..."

"I don't know if it is a girl or a boy yet."

"Why don't we go find out?"

"Well...okay."

Magenta and Columbia got into a car and drove away. They rode around, until they found a place called "Harikae mental health clinic." ( A/N my uncle's health clinic!)

"What? Magenta, I am in no need of a mental doctor! Nation said so."

"Okay, first of all, she is just an actress, and second, maybe this could help with physical health too."

"Oohhh alright let's give it a try."

They got out of the car and went inside to the front desk.

"Moshimoshi." said Magenta.

"Hi...do you have an appointment?"

"Well, we need someone to examine my friend here." said Magenta pointing at Columbia who had her arms crossed and was pouting while looking away.

"Hmmm well we have a no show, so she can go in right away."

"Arigoto."

Magenta and Columbia walked down the hall and into an empty room. After a bit, a somewhat plump japenese man wearing a doctor suit and tie walked in.(A/N my uncle!)

"Ahhh hello there I am Dr Harikae...what's your name?"

"Columbia." Columbia quietly said.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thanks." Columbia said, grumpy.

"Hmmm she seems a little grouchy."

"Well, she is pregnant."

"Ohh! Congradulations!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, so we were wondering if you could give her a physical as well as mental examination."

"Of course. Come with me to the examination room."

They followed him to another room with a table. Columbia laid down on it, and a machine scanned her body.

"Ohhhh, well it appears your baby is a girl."

"Then I will name her Patty."

"Cute name." said Magenta.

"Hmm strange...when was she concieved?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"Wow...she is developing fast."

"Oh uh...how about that..."

"Hmmmm. You are tense. Are you upset about something?"

"Well, My...sort of boyfriend asked me to marry him and I rejected him."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he is a deadbeat! And a cheater!"

"Well why are you upset? Are you sure you couldn't work things out with this guy?"

"Believe me, I want to. I do sorta love him a little bit, but I just can't trust him."

"The decision is yours alone, but I am pondering why the child is developing at such a fast rate...is she...Transylvanian?"

Columbia and Magenta looked at each other nevously.

"Ha ha ha, it's alright I already know about Transylvania. Yeah I have known for a while. So this boyfriend of yours Columbia, is he Transylvanian?"

"No, the baby isn't his. It's Magenta's husband's baby. The creepy lady standing right there."

"Hey! I'm not creepy!"

"Whatever."

"So you slept with her husband? Aren't you upset about this, Magenta?"

"It was her birthday, and we all slept with each other, so it's all cool."

"Who's all?"

"We all live in a castle. We live with the master, I am the maid, my husband is the butler, and Columbia is the...uh...household groupie? Yeah, and we all slept with each other."

"Okay...That is weird...but whatever makes you happy...I suppose you should do it...And Columbia, here is what I suggest. Eat lots of sushi, control your anger and future depression, when you get sick eat lots of soup...hmm and I think that's it!"

"Thanks doc! I feel better already!"

"My pleasure!"

"Genta, I think we should go back. We didn't even tell anyone where we were going!"

"I'll give Riff a call."

Magenta took out her cellphone and called Riff Raff.

"Hello? Magenta?"

"Hi Riff."

"Where did you and Columbia go?"

"We went to a health clinic to check on the baby."

"Oh I know. Soon whe will get all sad and depressed."

"That probably won't be for a day or two. Where is everybody now?"

"We are all at the hotel. I have no idea where Eddie is."

"We'll be there right away. Bye."

Both the woman left the clinic, and began to quickly drive away back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel...

Riff Raff was taking pictures of Richy and Nellie as they posed in their outfits.

"Mmm you two look adorable."

"Hey uh...dad?" asked Nellie.

"What is it sweety?"

"Can Richy and I...have some alone time?"

"Of course! I was meaning to check out the spa. Who would like to join me?"

"I'm game!" said Frank.

"Mimikins and I will join you guys as well!" said Spike.

"Alright then."

They all left the room.

"Well my most fabulous sister. We are all alone now."

"Yes. We are."

"Why don't you let me help you out of your dress?"

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, Columbia and Magenta pulled up to the hotel. They got out and went up to their room to see a note taped onto to the closed door.

"Hmmm what's this?" said Magenta. "Dear Magenta and Columbia, Richy and Nellie are in here making love. Do not bother them. Me, Master, Spike and Mimi are hanging out in the spa. Come and join us! Love Riff Raff."

"Oh no...they didn't even wait for us..." sniffled Columbia.

"Columbia...don't tell me you are going through the Sadness and depression phase already!"

"Oh Genta...*sniff* you hate me for it don't you."

"No...why don't we go join them at the spa? You like warm water..."

"Yeah...I do."

They walked over to the changing room and stripped down until they were both completely naked, and only covered by white towels. They then walked down the long hall and into the spa room.

"Hi guys!" said Magenta.

"Hello darling. Why don't you come in and join me?"

"With pleasure."

Magenta removed the towel and Riff Raff got a good look at her naked body. Spike, who was on one side of the pool with her arm around Mimi, was also watching. She was surpised that Magenta still had her attractive figure. Spike even found herself blushing.

"Spike...are you staring?" asked Mimi in a worried tone.

"What? No!"

"Hmmph."

"Mimi, I wasn't staring!"

"Sure you weren't."

They then watched Columbia get in.

"Aaaaahhh this is so relaxing, right Columbia?" asked Magenta in her brother's arms.

"Do the swim! Splash splash splash! Do the swim!" Columbia sang as she splashed in the water.

"Well it looks you're having a good time!" said Magenta.

"Yep! I love this spa! Weeeee! Do the swim!"

"Columbia I have been meaning to ask, is my next child doing well?"

"Yep! She's doing fine."

"Ohhh it's a girl!"

"Yep! Her name is Patty."

"Cute name."

"That's what I said." said Magenta. "I hope Richy and Nellie are okay with having a new sister. Oh Riff...what if she too forms an incest bond?"

"As possible as it is, Richy and Nellie are deeply in love...If Patty falls in love with either of them, Richy or Nellie could be nasty to her."

"I don't want that!" sniffled Columbia.

"It won't happen! I promise!" said Magenta in a weird, optimistic tone.

"Okay then!"

"What was that?" asked Riff Raff.

"I don't want her crying and ruining the rest of our time here."

"Oh sis..."

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

SPLASH!

Janet landed in a big swiming pool. It wasn't the one in the theater room, this one was a different one. There was no way out. No doors, no windows, just tall wooden walls.

"Where the hell am I?"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"OOOFF!"

Ansalong landed on Janet.

"OW! What the? Annie?"

"Hi Jan! Where are we?"

Janet looked up. The vortex was gone.

"How do we get out of this pool?"

"I uh...don't know..."

Back in Japan...

Frank decided to lead everyone into one of his world famous pool orgies. But back in the room, Richy and Nellie were making love. They were both naked in bed.

"Ha ha ha, my most sexy sister. I know where you are ticklish."

"No you DOOOHHH! OOOOHHH! STOP! HA HA! STOP!"

Nellie then tickled Richy back.

"OH OH! HA HA HA! Come here, you!" said Richy kissing her neck.

"Ahh! Richy!"

"Ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile back in the strange pool at the castle...

"Ohhhh! We're getting tired! We're going to drown!" said Janet.

"Maybe not! Look!" said Ansalong pointing to a giant drain stopper at the bottom of the pool. "If I can pull that out it will drain the water, and we won't drown!"

"Good thinking!"

Ansalong swam under water and pulled the drain stopper out. It was a giant cork, and now floated to the surface. The water at first didn't react.

"Huh...that's weird."

VWOOOSHH!

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The draining water created a giant whirpool. The two women screamed as they got sucked in.

Meanwhile Nation finally found a way out of the hall of mirrors. She ended up in the zen room.

"Boy...I'm glad that fiasco is over. Hmmm everything seems so quiet. Ansalong! Janet!"

Nation walked around and looked all over the castle. She then walked over to the big theater room and up to the pool.

"Annie, Jan, you in here?"

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Janet and Ansalong slid out of a tube from the ceiling and fell into the pool with a splash.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

Janet and Ansalong looked at each other, then smiled.

"Well uh..we slid down a water slide. Listen, Nation, there's this really cool room you should check out.

"Really? Which one?"

"Look for the door with the swirly symbol."

"Okay. Sounds interesting." Nation said walking away.

Ansalong and Janet waited a bit until they heard a noise.

"AAAAHHH!" they could hear. The two women shared girly laughs.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad guys have a blast

Meanwhile, in a room in an unknown location...

Brad came back with another man.

"Uh Vienna...I found this guy."

"Hey I'm Sal Piro and...whoa."

"What are you looking at?" asked Vienna.

"Uh nothing."

"Grrr."

Vienna grabbed Sal, and sucked the life force out of him. Vienna's body now looked more flesh like.

"Yes! I'll be back before you know it!" said Vienna. "Brad! Find me some more victims. That idiot Bert left and never came back."

"Yes Mistress. Right way." Brad said leaving the room.

The next day was the last day in Japan for everybody. They would be leaving later that night. Today, Richy and Nellie by theirselves went over to Tokyo Disney Seas for their honeymoon day. Everyone else decided to walk around Tokyo one last time.

"Mmm." Murmered Columbia.

"What is it, Collie?" asked Magenta.

"Eddie didn't come back."

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Besides, why do you care? You said he he was a loser."

"Well...I do feel kind of bad for what I said..."

"Yeah?"

"And...I dunno I kind of want to maybe work things out with him. Not marry him, but kind of start over you know? He may be a bum, but without me, he'll have nothing..."

"I'm sure we will find him. And if he doesnt show up before we leave, don't worry about it. He'll eventually find his way back."

"Maybe you're ULP!"

"Collie are you alright?"

"BLAAAHHH!"

Columbia vomited into the street gutter.

"Oh great...the sickness phase already?...well, your belly is looking a bit bigger. I can see it sticking out."

"I know! I hate it! And I just bought this cute outfit and a bunch of others! Ooohh is it getting chilly? I'm feeling freezing."

"Collie, you're looking a little pale. Why don't we go get you some spicy sushi to warm you up?"

"Well, that does sound nice."

"Riff, Collie and I are going to find a sushi place.

"I'm coming too!" said Frank.

"Watch Spike and Mimi while we are gone."

"Wait! What?" Riff Raff asked as Columbia, Frank and Magenta quickly hurried away.

"So girls uh...what do you want to do to kill some time?"

Spike and Mimi giggled.

"Hmm I think we can think of something." said Mimi.

"Well, I don't know. Guys are no fun."

"That's not true." said Riff Raff.

"Okay then Mr Magenta's so called husband. Tell us. What are the three of us going to do that is so fun?" asked Spike.

"Hmmm well...we could go to a strip club."

Spike and Mimi's eyes widened.

"Whoa...that does sound fun..."

"Ha ha ha! Yes indeed it does."

"Well won't Magenta get upset?" asked Mimi.

"Magenta finds earthlings so unsexy, that she doesn't even understand what a strip club is."

"Okay! Hee hee!" laughed Spike. "A japanese strip club! This is going to be interesting."

They walked down the street for a bit, until they came across a place with a japenese name, but had XXX in the title.

"This must be one." said Riff Raff. They went inside and saw a bunch of japanese girls dancing around on poles and such.

"Whooooa." said Spike. Mimi was equally aroused. They all found seats to sit at. A couple of girls walked up to them.

"Huh? Uh...are those girls?"

"Yes." said Riff Raff. "Give them the ride of their lives."

"Okay..."

The girls started to dance on top of Spike and Mimi. They were so aroused by the expirience that they started to sweat.

Meanwhile Magenta and Frank watched as Columbia was downing tons of pieces of extremely spicy sushi.

"Ahhh I feel alot more warm now... but buuurrr I think I need to buy some kind of fur coat."

"Dang. She's going through all the symptoms so fast. That baby is bustin' to get out!" said Frank.

"You can joke about it...ugh!...but when you can't understand how painfull it is..."

"It can't be worse than passing a Transylvanian kidney stone."

"Well...I guess I coudn't know what you mean Frankie. It sounds painful."

"It is...very much so."

"Well Half Transylvanian child birth still hurts like a bitch. Ehh...ehh...ATCHOO!"

"Dang Columbia. I can see your belly getting bigger by the minute! Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Well uh...I don't know."

Soon it became late afternoon. The same girls have been dancing on top of Spike and Mimi non stop. Spike and Mimi have just been sweating, and looked aroused and hypnotized and relaxed the whole time.

"Can we stop now?" asked the girls.

"Hmmm I guess that's long enough." said Riff Raff as he continued to shower the girls with hundred dollar bills.

"WHAT! Aww do we have to go?" asked Spike.

"Yes it's getting late. We need to meet up with my sister and the others."

"Okay..."

Spike, Mimi, and Riff Raff left the strip club, and walked around. It was getting dark.

"So my kids should be back at the room, that's where they said they would meet us."

Columbia and the others walked up to them. Columbia looked terrible, and she was wearing a big fur coat.

"The kids should be back." said Magenta. "Let's go check back over there."

They all walked back to the hotel room, and once inside, they saw Richy and Nellie watching TV.

"Hey guys!" said Nellie. "We had so much fun...Mom! You look terrible! Are you okay?"

"*COUGH!* I'm fine Nell...I...*sniff* am fine...it's just from the pregnancy."

"That baby is doing this! How cruel." said Richy.

"No no, it's quite alright!"

"It's not alright. That little parasite is sucking the life out of you!"

"It's just a baby...anyway...did Eddie stop by?"

"No, we didn't see him."

"Oh no!"

"Collie, don't worry about it. He knows when we are leaving. If he doesn't show, don't worry. He'll turn up eventually. Don't worry about it."

"Well...alright."

"Everyone ready?" asked Riff Raff. "I already checked us out."

"Yeah." Everyone said. They all left carrying their bags and drove over to the airport. They went through all the airport routines, checked bags, went through security, the works. They then walked over to their terminal gate and sat down.

"I had so much fun. Thanks for everything, Richy." said Nellie.

"My pleasure sis."

They then sucked face fot a bit. Columbia was getting very tired.

"Collie, you can sleep on the plane. You'll need your rest any way." said Magenta.

"But I'm...not tired...*Yawn* has anyone...seen Eddie?"

"Uh...no..."

"Eddie..." Columbia eerily whispered. Soon the plane drove up to the gate.

"Attention. Will Richy's party please step forward. You are boarding first." the lady said over the speakers.

Richy and the gang walked over and boarded the plane and sat down in their special section. Columbia instantly fell asleep in her seat. All the other passengers then boarded. The plane then took off.

Meanwhile...

Brad came back with another person.

"My mistress! I have another vic...I mean visitor!"

"Whoa." said a man. He looked like a bum. Vienna quickly sucked the life force out of the man. Vienna gained more flesh.

"Yes! I only need a couple more victims!"

"My mistress, what is the plan once you are back to health?" asked Brad.

"Let's just say when I am beautiful again, I will pay an old friend of mine a little visit."

Meanwhile back at Frank's castle...

Janet and Ansalong dried off and waited around the pool. Until they heard...

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Splash!

Nation landed in the pool as Janet and Ansalong burst into laughter.

"That wasn't funny."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"They're back! They're back!"

All three women ran over to the door and opened it. Charles was standing there.

"Charles!" yelled Nation as she hugged him. Ansalong giggled.

"Oh uh...hi Nation. I just came back from Transexual to visit. Where is everyone?"

"They should be back later this afternoon."

"Oh well then I guess I could come back."

"Wait! You don't have to leave. You can stay here!" said Nation.

"Well...I suppose."

"Come in! Come in!"

Charles walked in.

"And I thought Nation acted slutty around Cosmo." Ansalong whispered to Janet.

"Hey I heard that!" Nation hissed at Ansalong. "So Charles, everyone is coming back from Japan."

"Yes I heard. I was too busy to come with them. I sent them a gift though."

"How thoughtful. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I am fine."

"By the way Charles, I really enjoyed out time together that one time."

"Uh...yeah. You could say I enjoyed it too."

Nation blushed and giggled. Janet and Ansalong left the room.

"Do you see the way she talks to him?" asked Ansalong.

"I know. She totally has the hots for him! Let's try and set them up!"

"What are they doing now?"

"Just talking."

"Hmmm."

Meanwhile...

"Brad!" shouted Vienna.

"Yes my mistress?"

"I order you to bring me another victim."

"Who? I don't know who else to bring."

"How about that girlfriend of yours?"

"What? Janet? No I...I couldn't!"

"Hey! It's either her, or you!"

"But...Janet...I would never."

"She stole your heart. She used you, Brad. She only used you for your house and money."

"Huh...you're right. She did!"

"So you need to stick it to her!"

"I will..."

Back at the castle...

Janet and Ansalong continued to watch from the monitor as Charles and Nation talked alone.

"Kiss him..." Ansalong whispered through the microphone.

"Shut up!" shouted Nation as Ansalong and Janet giggled.

"Ignore them." said Charles. "So really, you got no other place to stay?"

"No. I lived at the studio. I had no other home."

"Well, if you wanted to, I would be glad to let you stay with me in Frank's castle in Transexual. It can get pretty lonely by myself ever since Spike moved in with her new girlfriend."

"Awwww, how nice of you to offer! Well uh...oh I don't know...are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"Of course not! I'm just saying...it would be nice to have some to talk to, or to have dinner with. I mean, instead of me spending my nights alone."

"Awwwww, you know what? I'd love to."

Ansalong and Janet watched from the monitor.

"AWWWWW!" they both gushed.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well terrific! You can come back with me when I go to leave."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, hours later, the plane landed in Denton airport. Everyone disembarked and walked toward the baggage claim.

"Oh..." Columbia said while shivering. "Good to be home..."

"Yeah. boy it's late afternoon here. It feels so weird." said Magenta.

"Well, I think Mimi and I will take an airport transfer beam back to Transexual."

"Are you sure?" asked Nellie.

"Yeah kiddo, we had fun, but it is time for us to go home."

"Okay." Nellie said giving them both hugs. Spike and Mimi then left. They collected their luggage and left in the truck. when they pulled off into the road, in a dark car, Brad followed them.

"I know Janet is living with them." Brad said as he followed them. They drove all the way to the castle. Brad parked somewhere in the darkness as the truck pulled up to the driveway. Everyone got out and went inside. Columbia ran up to her room and instantly fell asleep in her bed.

"Charles!" Riff Raff and Magenta shouted at the same time.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Riff. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your son and daughter's wedding. I hope you liked what I sent you."

"Yes, all the prizes of marriage maze! they are lovely."

"Ahh I'm glad you like them."

"So, are you here until tonight?" asked Riff Raff.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm bringing Nation back with me."

"Aww how nice."

"Yeah. It will be nice to have someone to talk to. It's hard to be alone for so long."

"I know what you mean." said Frank.

So they all sat down to dinner, while Brad watched from his car using special binoculars.

"There she is." said Brad. "Pretty little Janet Weiss. Soon my mistress will be sucking the life out of her. Ahh heh heh heh!"

They soon finished. Nation left with Charles. they took the Castle Transit transfer beam back to the castle on Transexual.

"So Nation, you can have any room in the castle."

"Well..." Nation said while smiling. "I was hoping I could have your room."

"Oh...well I guess I could sleep in the many other rooms."

"No silly. I mean we both sleep in the same room. Together." Nation said walking up close to Charles.

"Ohhh..."

That night at the castle on earth...

Everyone went to bed. brad snuck out of his car, and set bait to distract the dogs. He then went into the back area of the Castle.

"Ha ha ha, I know Janet is in there. She is SO going to get it!"

Thankfully for Brad a window was open. He quietly snuck through it, then tip toed through the darkened castle. Brad tripped over a chair and fell with a thud.

This woke Riff Raff up. He turned on the monitor, and saw brad sneaking around. He got up out of bed, being sure not to wake his wife, and walked over to Frank's bedroom.

"Master...MASTER!"

"Huh? What what?"

"There's an intruder in the castle."

"A what?"

"Someone has broken in to the castle."

"Well dispose of them!"

"Yes Master."

Riff Raff left the room.

Meanwhile Brad snuck around until he opened a door. Janet was sleeping inside. He quietly walked inside. He then quickly grabbed Janet and slung her over his shoulder. This woke her up.

"AAAAHH! What the? Brad? What the hell are you doing?"

"SHH! Be quiet!"

Brad quickly hurried over to the front door. But Riff Raff appeared, and pointed his laser at Brad.

"Alright Brad. Drop Janet nice and slowly."

"No. I musn't."

"Brad, I'm warning you. You know I'll do it."

Brad took a smoke bomb out of his pocket and ignited it. Smoke blew everywhere, and Brad escaped through the front door. Riff Raff ran after them a bit but he was too late. Brad was already driving away. Riff Raff ran back to the castle to see Magenta and Ansalong standing by the front door.

"Riff, what happened?" asked Magenta.

"Brad came and kidnapped Janet, that's what."

"Hmmm. Should we be worried?"

"YES WE SHOULD!" Shouted Ansalong. "Brad is mentally unstable. Janet told me so. She said she was this close to admitting him to the mental ward."

"Hmmm well she is pregnant so I guess we should look into it."

Meanwhile in the car...

"Brad, what in gods name are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to sacrifice you to my mistress, a beautiful goddess, who once I sacrifice you to her, she will only get more beautiful."

"Brad! For the love of god, you are obviously crazy!"

"Shut up Janet! Your fate is sealed."

Brad pulled up to the secluded room, and forced Janet out of the car. He grabbed her and forced her into the room.

"My Mistress, I..."

Brad was a little surprised. Bert was standing with Vienna, who was now fully regenerated. She looked just like she used to, and was now wearing full make up and everything. The dead body of Eddie was laying on the table.

"It was about time that Bert showed up. I thought he would never come back. Janet is no use to us."

"Oh my mistress! You look so radient!"

"Mmm yes, don't I?"

"So what's the plan?" Brad asked.

"Well phase one of my plan is complete, now on to phase two! Ah...hmmm I don't think we should reveal this to Janet."

Janet hit Brad and the crotch and started to run, but Vienna lifted her hand up and Janet froze in place.

"Wha? I can't move!"

"It's something you'll get used to! Now, here is what is going to happen. I will put Eddie's dead body in a sac. Brad will drive you home with it. You will put the body in the castle's freezer. And if you speak a word of this to anyone in the castle, you will end up being chopped up and fed to a hungry plant."

"*Gulp!*"

"Yeah that's right. Now be gone!"

Several minutes later Brad dropped Janet off at the castle. Janet was dragging a big bag.

"JAN!" yelled Ansalong as she ran over and hugged Janet. Brad already drove away.

"Hi Annie. Don't worry about me, Brad and I just had a little misunderstanding. It's all cleared up now. Listen, can you lend me a hand in taking this bag up to the freezer?"

Ansalong grabbed an end.

"OH! What's in this thing?"

"Nothing important."

They carried it all the way up to the lab. They opened the freezer, and put the heavy bag in. Then they closed the freezer.

"Everyone was so worried about you!"

"Well, tell them not to worry. I am alright."

Meanwhile, back in the secluded room.

"So what's the plan, mistress?"

"Be Paitent. We must wait a bit, but not for very much longer...soon we will all claim what is rightfully ours..."


	5. Chapter 5 The new Sister

The next morning at the Castle...

Riff Raff was wearing his robe while reading a news paper on the couch. It was a quiet, casual morning. Columbia walked over to Riff Raff.

"Riff?"

"What is it, Columbia?"

"Um...my water broke."

"OH FUCK!" yelled Riff Raff jumping up. "You know, this is the kind of thing you should tell me right away!"

"Sorry...I got nervous."

Riff Raff helped Columbia to the front door. Magenta, Richy, and Nellie were watching.

"Come on kids, it's time to witness the miracle of birth. The birth of your new sister, Patty."

"I don't want a new sister!" complained Nellie as they followed Riff Raff out. They all got into the truck, Magenta, Richy and Nellie sat in the back while Riff Raff drove and olumbia sat in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong with a new little baby to take care of?" asked Magenta.

"Ehh She'll be all stinky and crying all the time!" said Richy.

"She'll want to steal all my clothes and make up!" said Nellie.

"Mine too!" Richy added.

"It can be hard to accept a new sibling." said Riff Raff. "I remember when mom said Magenta was being born. I was so upset about it. I treated her pretty badly...but she was kind of a brat."

"Hey! I was not!"

"Yeah well, after a while I found out much fun it is having a little sister."

"Hmph. well whatever. I don't want to have to take care of her."

They pulled up to the hospital, and doctors immidiently helped Columbia out and took her to a room. Riff Raff and his family parked the car and they walked into the hospital. They checked in, and walked up to the room where Columbia was.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi mom." greeted Nellie. "Are you okay?"

"I am...thanks to the drugs..."

"She'll be giving birth soon." said the doctor. "Any minute now."

"Ulp!"

"Okay this is it Columbia!" said the doctor. "I am going to need you to push."

"UUUGGHHH! *pant pant* I can't do it!"

"Come on Collie! Push! Push!" Magenta told her.

"NNNNNNNGGGGGHH!"

"I can see her head! Keep pushing!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The baby was delivered.

"Congratulations, Columbia. A beautiful, healthy baby girl." the doctor said handing the baby to Columbia. Everyone walked up to her.

"Awww Columbia she is so cute!" said Magenta.

"I know." said Columbia. "She's my most beautiful daughter ever."

Nellie made a jealous face.

"She is indeed very beautiful." said Riff Raff.

Meanwhile...

Dr Scott was going through his mail.

"Hmmm what's zis? A note from Eddie?"

Dr Scott read it, and was shocked.

"He may be dead? Frank N Furter. It must be him! Oh...what am I to do...hmm...Brad!"

Dr Scott called Brad on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Brad, it's me dr Scott. I need some help. My nephew Eddie may be in danger. I am uncapable of seeing him. Could you go to the pizza place where he works and check on him?"

"Uh yeah uh...sure."

"Thanks Brad. Call me back when you see him."

"Okay, bye."

"Who was that, Brad?" asked Vienna.

"Nobody important. So my mistress, what should we do while we wait?"

"Well...since you have been so loyal to me so far...and since Bert is nowhere near as attractive, how about we make some love?"

"Oh...Okay!"

Later that night at the Castle...

Richy and Nellie were sleeping together, when...

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Oh no!" said Nellie. "That stupid baby is crying again!"

"Your mother will calm her down."

Ten minutes went by, and the crying went on.

"UGH! I'm getting up." groaned Nellie as she got up out of the bed and walked up to the room where Patty was. it was Magenta and Columbia's room, but to get away from the cying, Magenta slept with Riff Raff. Patty was crying in her crib. Baby Patty was wearing Nellie's old baby sized corset, and even her tiny little fishnet leggings. She was crying her eyeballs out. Columbia, who was happily sleeping nearby, had ear plugs stuck in her ears. Nellie groaned and picked up her sister. She held her a bit.

"Ugh, okaaay, stop crying..."

After a bit, Patty finally started to calm down. Nellie put her back in the crib, and went to bed herself.

The next day...

It was Richy's turn to feed Patty. He picked her up and put her in her high chair. Richy took a spoonful of meat.

"Okay Pattycakes, here comes the spaceship! Vrooom..."

Patty wouldn't open her mouth.

"Come on...open up for your gorgeous brother..."

Baby Patty took a bite and ate it.

"Good girl! Hee hee, okay...open up again...yay! good girl!"

Nellie walked in the room.

"Having fun?"

"Our little sister is actually super adorable once you get to know her."

"Hmph. All she does for me is cry."

"Ohhh you know she loves you."

"Yeah...sure."

That night Riff Raff assigned a chore to Nellie, which was to give a bath to Patty.

"But dad! I don't want to give a bath to Patty!"

"I'm sorry Nell, but me, Magenta, Columbia, Janet, Ansalong and the Master are all going out tonight, and we can't do it." Riff Raff said as he got himself ready.

"Ohhhh." Nellie groaned.

"Just fill the tub with water, put in her bath toys, and wash her with the shampoo and soap." Riff Raff said going to leave with the others. They all left. Nellie groaned again.

"Patty! Bath time!"

Nellie walked over to Patty's playpen. She picked her up, and carried her to the bath tub. She turned on the water and the tub was filling up. Nellie then unlaced Patty's little corset, and took off her diaper with the attatched fishnet leggings. After the tub filled up a bit, Nellie put her sister in and turned off the water. She then put some of Patty's bath toys in for her to play with.

"Huh. These are some weird toys." Said Nellie. "Hmm what do we got here? A flying saucer...some strange man eating plant...hmmm a big spider...a triffid? I don't know what the hell a triffid is. Hmm an action figure of flash gordon...that's weird...hmmm ha ha, king kong?...and some weird creature...whatever...have fun..." Nellie said. She then washed Patty's hair as she played. Patty made some kind of gesture with the toys.

"Huh? What? You want me to play with you? Ha ha, if Richy saw me playing with toys he'd have a laugh riot. Okay...hmmm I think I'll be this girl...hmmm oh it's Janette Scott. Okay you be the flash gordon guy."

Nellie put the flying saucer in the water.

"Oh Flash! We've seem to have landed in a planet consisting completely of water! Oh you're right, we should search for signs of life.

Nellie put the Janette Scott figure in the water.

"AAAAHH! Oh my god this water is boiling hot! What kind of planet is this!"

This made Patty laugh.

"Oh...I'm glad to be out of there...what's this? AAHHH! A triffid!" Ewwwehh! It's spitting poison! ACK! AHH! Ehhhhh..."

Richy was watching the whole time. He then burst into laughter.

"AAAAHH HA HA HA!"

"Hey! Shut up Richy! You played with action figures when you were little too!"

"Yeah, but we aren't little anymore sis."

"Oh be quiet. I'm entertaining her like you never do."

"Okay whatever. Just finish up bathing her, because you know we have the house to ourselves." Richy said with a seductive smile.

"Well, alright."

Nellie quickly finished up, and put baby pajamas on Patty, and put her into her crib. Nellie then met up with Richy in his room.

"Hello my most stupendous sister."

"Hello my most sexy brother."

Nellie joined him, and they began to make out, and soon make love. They kept having sex until they were about to climax, until...

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh no. Patty is crying again."

"Well...I guess I better go calm her down." Said Richy getting up. He left the room, and after a bit the crying stopped. Richy then came back, but much to Nellie's disappointment, as Richy came back holding Patty in his arms.

"Richy! Why did you bring her in here? We can't have sex with her being in here!"

"I know. This means she's going to sleep with us. You can tell she isn't alright with Columbia being gone. And aww, look how cute she is! She's adorable!"

"Richy..."

"Come on, let's all go to sleep."

They all got into bed with Patty in the middle.

A few hours later...

Everybody returned to the castle, and were wondering why Patty wasn't in her crib. Magenta went to check in Richy's room.

"Aww, Riff look."

Riff Raff and Columbia looked.

"Awww! How adorable!" said Columbia. "They're all snug together in the bed!"

One month later...

Patty was now at an age where she appeared to be 10 years old, like how Richy and Nellie were. Like them she always wore a black corset and matching bottom with leggings. She also had blonde curly hair, and wore make up as well. She was shy.

Riff Raff and Columbia were having a discussion.

"Oh no, you remembered what happend last time when the kids went to school." said Riff Raff.

"Yeah, but I think Patty will have a great time in school!"

"She's very shy, Columbia."

"Well yeah, that means she won't cause any trouble!"

"Well...I guess we could give it a try."

Riff Raff walked over to Patty, who was on the couch.

"Patty, my daughter."

"Wha...what is it daddy?"

"Today you will start school."

"WHAT?" Patty asked nervously.

"It's okay..." Riff Raff said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do just fine."

"But...I don't want to..."

"It will be beneficial for you."

"But...It's scary."

"I will make a lunch for you. The bus will be here soon so get ready."

"Okay..."

Riff Raff got started on the lunch. Patty brushed her teeth and hair, then kind of waited around by the front door. Columbia walked up to Patty.

"Hi sweety! Ready for your big day?"

"Uh...no..."

"Aww it will be alright! You'll have alot of fun!"

"If you say so..."

Soon Riff came in with a sack lunch and a backpack. He handed them both to Patty.

"Daddy..."

"Don't worry, I promise everything will be alright."

The bus then pulled up to the castle.

"Okay, goodbye sweety!" Columbia said kissing her child. "Have a great day at school!"

"Okay mom..."

Riff Raff and Columbia watched Patty as she walked over to the bus.

"I hope she makes friends." said Columbia.

"Well...Patty is pretty shy."

Patty walked on the bus, and found an empty seat to another girl. She was wearing a pink dress and had brown hair.

"Hi! I'm Amelia. But everyone calls me Amy for short."

"Hi...my name is uh...Patty..."

"It's nice to meet you Patty! Are you new here? Let's be friends!"

"Okay..."

"And I must say, you have some interesting clothes there! What are they?"

"Well...this black top is a corset...and these are black panties...and these are fishnet leggings... oh and these are my high heels..."

"Wow...I never seen any clothing like that before. And that make up you're wearing is so interesting. Say, can I come over to your house after school today? We can dress up and give each other make overs!"

"Well...uh..."

Patty thought about it. Would her family be too weird for this girl?

"Well...sure..."

"Alright! Cool! I'll just take the bus with you on the way back and get off with you at your house. And by the way, are you rich or something? Your house is huge!"

"Well...yeah...kind of..."

"That is so cool!"

The bus pulled up to the school, and the children got off. They walked to the 5th grade class room. Patty and Amy sat next to each other.

"Hello kids." said the teacher. "I am Dr. Scott. I used to teach high school, but because my nephew is missing, they thought it would be less stressful teaching kids. So let's go through roll call. Amy?"

"Here!"

"Patty?"

"Um...here..."

"Huh? uh oh! You! Patty! You live in a castle with a man named Frank N Furter, right?"

"Well uh...yeah..." answered Patty, very nervous.

"I zink you und I need to talk after class."

"Oh no..." whispered Patty.

Back at the castle...

The day went by, And Riff Raff was a bit worried, somewhat expecting a phone call from the school. He was waiting around the kitchen.

"Riff?"

"AHH!"

"Whoa Riff..." said Magenta. "I didn't mean to startle you. Come on, you got to see what Master put outside in the back."

"But what if...oh..."

"Patty is doing just fine. Come on, you have to see this."

"Okay..."

Riff Raff followed his sister outside, to see Frank, Columbia, Janet, Ansalong, Richy and Nellie hanging out in a large hot tub.

"Master...what is this?"

"It's a hot tub! it's like a smaller, warmer, more bubbily version of the pool. Why don't you and your sister come join us?"

"Alright Master it would ease my mind off worrying about Patty."

After school that day...

Dr. Scott was talking to Patty.

"Okay Patty, here is your special homework. You are to ask Frank N Furter if he has seen Eddie."

"Uh...okay..."

"Very good. You may leave now."

Patty left and got on the bus with Amy.

"I can't wait to meet your family!" said Amy.

"Yeah...me too..."


	6. Chapter 6 Golden Star child?

The bus pulled up to the castle, and Patty and Amy walked out. They went up and inside the front door.

"Mom...Dad...I'm home."

Riff Raff walked up to her.

"Oh, hello sweety!" he said kissing her and hugging her. "How was your day?"

"It was okay...this is my friend Amy."

"Oh! Hi there Amy! I'm Patty's father, Riff Raff."

"Whoa...that's a weird name."

"Huh...Yeah I guess...for an earth- I mean person."

Columbia walked into the room.

"OH MY GOD! Who is this?"

"I am Amy, Patty's friend."

"You are so adorable! It's nice to meet you! I'm Columbia, Patty's mom."

"Whoa...that name is even weirder."

"Oh...gee thanks...well, come, meet the rest of the family. EVERYONE! COME MEET PATTY'S NEW FRIEND!"

Soon everyone came down into that room.

"Hi Patty, my name is Magenta. I am Riff Raff's wife and sister."

"Whoa...you married your brother? That's bizarre...and you dumped Columbia?"

"Ha ha, now hey, I didn't dump her...it was just one night of passion on her birthday." said Riff Raff.

"Okay..."

"My name is Frank N Furter! I am the master of this castle...Riff Raff and Magenta are my servants. You see, we are all from-"

"UH! Master..."

"Oh Uh...we are from far away."

"Wow...and uh...are you uh..."

"Ha ha ha, oh little baby. I am a Transvestite."

"Uhh...okay that is very weird."

"Hi there cutie!" said Richy. "I am Richy, Patty's older brother, and this is my wife and half sister Nellie."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nellie..." Richy quietly said while softly elbowing her.

"Oh...nice to meet you too."

"Hey there! My name is Janet Weiss, and this is Nurse Ansalong."

"WOW! NURSE FRICKEN ANSALONG! I am a huge fan!"

"Awwww! Thank you so much! I am just so lucky to live here, especially with that sexy Riff Raff. And Nation used to live here too but she now lives with her new boyfriend."

"You just HAVE to give Patty and I make overs!"

"You got it! Come follow me!"

Patty and Amy followed Ansalong to the dressing room.

"They're so alike each other." said Columbia.

Meanwhile on Transexual...

"Nation! Dinner is ready!"

Charles served Nation at the dinner table.

"Mmmm it all smells so good."

They sat down and had a conversation while eating.

"So Charles, I was thinking. I wanted to check out Mimi's nightclub tonight. You and me."

"Well I would be delighted, but I am not much of a fan in the ways of Transylvanian fashion."

"Oh come on it will be fun! I'll wear something outragous too. Frankie must have something around here."

"Well...I suppose we could look."

After they finished up dinner, they looked in one of Frank's many closets.

"Here we go." said Nation. "We can just each wear a corset, panties and leggings."

"Oh...this is going to be so akward."

"Don't feel weird, almost all the men wear these kinds of clothing. Women too."

"Alright...if you say so."

They got dressed up, And Charles walked out of the changing room with the outfit on.

"Ohh...you look sexy." said Nation.

"Yeah...thanks. You too."

They both then left the castle. they followed the big search lights to the club. There was a massive line outside. Nation took Charles by the hand and they walked all the way to the front.

"Nation...it's Nation...and Charles...Charles." all the people in line murmured. They walked up to the bouncer.

"Hello. I am Nation and this is Charles. Are we on the list?"

"Hmmm let me check. Ahh yes there you two are. Right there, on the VIP list. Come right in."

Charles and Narion went inside, and witnessed a bunch of dark blue flashing lights, and a bunch of Transylvanins were wildly dancing. Soon the song ended and Mimi came out.

"Okay everyone! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! That's right, everyone join in because we are doing the Time Warp!"

The familiar music started to play.

"Come on Charles! Dance with me!" said Nation as Mimi started to sing.

"Oh...I'm not much of a dancer."

"Come on, Mimi will sing how to do it. It's easy!"

"LEEEET'S DO THE TIIIIME WAAARP AGAAAAAIN!"

"It's just a jump to the left..."

"AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIIIIIGHT!"

"Hey I'm doing it!" said Charles.

Back on earth...

Ansalong helped Amy dress in a corset, panties and fishnet leggings with high heels, just like Patty.

"Oh my gosh! You look so adorable!" said Ansalong.

"I know! Hey, can I take a picture with you?"

"Oh of course sweety!"

Patty took out an older camera, and took a picture of the girls as they posed. The photo came out of the camera.

"Can you sign it for me?" asked Amy.

"Sure!"

Ansalong put her autograph on the photo which read: To my dearest friend, Amy.

"Aww thanks so much!"

Just then Riff Raff was calling the girls.

"Patty! Your friend's mom is at the door!"

Patty and Amy went to the front room and saw the shocked look on Amy's mom's face when she saw her daughter wearing what she was wearing.

"OH MY GOD! Amy! What are you wearing!"

"How do you like it? I think I look spectacular!"

"You uh...can keep the outfit...I have many of it." said Patty.

"Thank you so much, Patty! Can I come over tomorrow, please?"

"Sure..."

"Alright! Bye Patty!"

"Bye Amy..."

The door closed as they left.

"Well, She seems like a nice girl." said Riff Raff. "So Patty, any homework you need to get done?"

"Well yeah, I have to ask Frank a question."

"Oh...okay...that's strange."

Patty went and found Frank hanging out in the zen room.

"Hey uh...Frank?"

"Oh! Hello Pattycakes. What's the matter?"

"I uh...need to ask you a question."

"Anything you need, darlin'."

"Have you uh...seen Eddie by any chance?"

"Oh...Hmmmm no. Can't say that I haven't. I last saw him in Japan when he went with us for your brother and sister's wedding. After he asked to marry your mother and was rejected, he ran off, and we never saw him again."

"Huh...that's weird."

"Now run along and ask Columbia about Eddie if you want more info or whatever..."

"Okay..."

Patty left and then found her mom.

"Hey mom?"

"What is it sweety?"

"Um...I was wondering...why did you reject Eddie?"

"Oh...uh...well because he was a deadbeat and a loser."

"What about now?"

"Well...god I don't know...I sure do miss him though."

Janet was easedropping on the conversation. She thought about telling Columbia about what really happened to Eddie, but decided it would be best to keep it to herself.

And so, Patty actually got through school just fine. What helped most was Dr. Scott giving Patty extra credit for giving him more info on Eddie.

But, sadly for Patty, due to her being half Transylvanian, she grew very quickly, and in just a couple months, she resembled an 18 year old. Her body grew, and grew taller, but not as tall as Nellie. Patty had longer blonde curly hair, a curvy body, she was thin, but did have a little tad of fat on her, just a tad, and her breasts were now bigger, even slightly bigger than Nellie's. She was incredibly sexually attractive, but she was, as she has always been and still was, very, very shy. She had trouble talking to people. And even her friend Amy, was very confused about all of this. All the while, Amy would come over to the castle alot. Patty still was in the 5th grade, but Riff Raff was pulling some strings to get her into high school. It was her last day at the elementary school, and she and Amy were riding the bus. Amy was still completely shocked at how big she grew.

"Patty...I must know...how?"

"Well...uh...oh...if you come to the castle with me, I'll...tell you."

"Okay."

The bus soon pulled up to the castle, and they both got out. They then went inside.

"Okay, so what's your secret?"

"Well...you see...I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm...I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...uh...uh..."

"YES?"

"I am what...you would call a space alien."

"Uhh...what? Oh Patty, no you're not!"

"I am! I am not from this earth!"

"Don't say that."

"I'm not kidding around, Amy. I am half alien. I am part Transylvanian. Riff Raff, Magenta, and Frank all come from a planet called Transexual. It's in the galaxy of Transylvania."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. My dad says earthlings never do. Come on! How else would I grow so fast?"

"But...but...no! NO! It couldn't be!"

"It is..."

"THIS IS INSANE!"

"Please understand!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Amy screamed running out the door. Patty just sat down and cried.  
After a bit, Riff Raff walked up and kneeled down to her.

"Patty, my dearest daughter, what is the matter?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"I told Amy that I am from outer space, and she ran away shocked and upset!"

"Ohhh don't cry. You'll make new friends."

"I guess..."

"Say, how's about Magenta bake you some chocolate chip cookies?"

"That sounds nice..."

"She'll get right on it. Now anyway, I wanted to tell you that you are starting high school tomorrwow."

"Wha...WHAT?"

"Hey hey...calm down it's okay. It's just like your old school, except each subject you learn is taught in different classrooms."

"Oh...okay."

"And trust me, as beautiful as you look, the guys are going fall head over heels in love with you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks daddy."

"Oh you're welcome sweety. Your cookies will be done in a minute."

Riff Raff walked back to the dining room. He had secretly told Richy and Nellie to meet him there.

"So what's up daddyo?" asked Richy.

"Well, you two gave grown older now, so I talked with your mothers. They said it would be best for you to handle things on your own."

"What do you mean?" asked Nellie.

Riff Raff tossed them a ring of a couple keys.

"These are keys to my apartment in Transexual."

"Are you...kicking us out?" asked Nellie.

"It's not like that..."

"Yes it is! You ARE kicking us out!"

"We just think that things here are a little over crowded."

"Sis, I think it will be fun, just you and me." said Richy.

"It's not like that Richy! He wants us to leave so they can pamper their golden star child Patty!"

"What? Nellie that's crazy." said Riff Raff. "We all love you!"

"Oh come on! I remember we were so hated here that we ran away!"

"That's not like it at all Nellie!"

Nellie got up and quickly walked away.

"Dad, I just wanted to thank you for the apartment...Nellie doesn't understand."

"That's quite alright Richy."

Meanwhile Patty was listening in on the conversation the whole time...


	7. Chapter 7 Stay sane inside insanity

Patty went to the zen room byherself and sat on a couch. She really didn't know what to think of all this. Her brother and sister were being kicked out? And what did Nellie mean by golden star child? After a bit of sitting Richy walked by.

"Hey! Pattycakes!" he said greeting her while walking in.

"Hey Richy."

Richy joined her on the couch.

"So, starting highschool, huh?"

"Yes...I don't want to though..."

"Well you won't grow any more...not for a while at least...so you don't have to worry about that."

"I guess not..."

"Just don't get into any fights or sass at the teacher. That seems to make mom and dad mad."

"Okay...I'll remember that..."

Richy stared at Patty for a bit, and studied her whole figure.

"God, you're gorgeous." he said, which made Patty nervous.

"Uh...okay..."

and just then Patty was caught off guard by her brother kissing her right on the lips. She was completly startled and shocked by it, but soon pulled away.

"Richy!...What did you do that for!"

"It was a kiss silly."

"Bu...but your married to Nellie!"

"I love her more than anything, but this was just a brotherly kiss. It meant nothing really...and I guess it's because you're super hot."

Richy left the room. Patty sat there dumbfounded.

Nellie was watching the whole time on the monitor. She was heartbroken, as she didn't understand that this kiss meant nothing and was purely friendly. Richy soon walked in and greeted Nellie.

"Hi my most fabulous sister!"

"Oh am I?"

"Whoa! Easy there angry bear! Why are you so grumpy?"

"You son of a bitch! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Whoa Nellie! What do you mean?"

"I saw you on the monitor!"

"Oh...okay...that...that meant nothing."

"WHY DID YOU KISS HER?"

"I don't know...it's just that she's so shy and innocent...and hot."

"And...I'm not hot?" asked Nellie.

"You are the hottest chick on the planet!"

"Hotter than Patty?"

"Well..."

"What!"

"Patty is pretty hot..."

"Oh shut up! It's because her titties are bigger than mine."

"What? Ha ha ha...no..."

Nellie left the room. Meanwhile Patty was in her room minding her own business. But Nellie suddenly came in with an angry look on her face.

"Hey Patty."

"Hey..."

Nellie suddenly walked up to her and pinned her against the wall.

"If I catch you kissing him again, I will murder you."

Nellie then let her go and left the room.

The next day...

Patty was putting on stuff to wear for her first day of high school. She took out her favorite black corset out of the wash.

"Oh no!" she said. Her corset shrunk just a little bit, and when she put it on and tied the laces, it was a little tight, and as a result, her boobs were poking out a bit. She hoped no perverts could see her nipples. She also wore a pair of black panties and attatched fishnet leggings. She also put on her favorite pair of high heels. She walked down the stairs to the dining room where Magenta had made breakfast for her. Some waffles with butter and syrup. She ate them, then walked to the front room where Riff Raff handed her a sack lunch and a new back pack.

"My word." said Riff Raff. "You look stunning in that corset."

"Thank you."

Columbia was there and gave her a kiss goodbye as the bus rolled up. Patty walked and got on the bus. she found a seat to sat in.

Meanwhile Nellie sat in the Zen room alone, thinking about what happend. She was furious with her sister, she felt so angry, so hurt, and so...alive. She relived the memory in her mind, pinning her sister's body against the wall, looking into her big, worried filled, innocent eyes, becoming just inches away from her hot pink colored lips and...

Nellie snapped out of it. Could she be thinking the impossible? Was she beginning to fancy her sister?

Back at school...

Patty went to her first class, chemistry. An easy class, especially if she could be helped by Frank. But then a big shock...

"Hello class! I am Dr Scott!"

Patty quickly sat down next to a boy. He was wearing a collared shirt and jeans, was wearing glasses, and had somewhat messy brown hair.

"Hi..." Nellie said nervously. "Is uh...this seat taken?"

"Uh...no..." the boy said. He was just as nervous and shy as she was.

"I'm uh...Patty by the way..."

"It's uh...nice to meet you Patty. My name is...Noah."

"Noah...that's a cute name."

"Thanks..." Noah said while obviously blushing. Why was this super beautiful young woman sitting and talking to him? He thought.

The class than began.

"Okay, so, whoever you are sitting next to is your chemistry partner."

Patty and Noah looked at each other.

"I guess that's us." said Patty with a small smile.

"Yes."

The class didn't do anything, they just learned about safety, and the rules of the class room. And soon the class ended, and it was breaktime before the next class.

"Um...Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...I'm new here...what's going on?"

"Oh...well you get a twenty minute break before class. I kind of just sit around outside..."

"Well um...could I sit around outside with you?"

"Well...sure."

They found a place to sit at.

"So uh...Noah...what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well uh...I like comic books..."

"Really? what kind?"

"Well...Science Fiction..."

"Shut up! I love science fiction! I also have a huge collection of comic books!"

"Really? Which ones do you have?"

"Well, my favorite is an original, mint condition Spider man number one."

"No way! Where did you get that?"

"I got it for my birthday last year."

"But it must of cost a fortune! Are you rich or something?"

"Well...I do live in a castle."

"You mean...you live in that creepy castle down the road?"

"Well...yeah..."

"That is so cool! So what other comics do you have?"

"Well, I have a huge collection of them...I'm kind of a comic book nerd..."

"Ha ha...me too. I'd love to see your collection."

"Well, if you want you can come over to my house after school."

"I'd love to!"

"Great!"

A few hours later back at the castle...

Magenta was sun tanning outside in the back, laying on a recliner, wearing nothing but a two piece bathing suit and some dark sunglasses. Riff Raff walked out with a pitcher of lemonade.

"More lemonade, my incredibly hot sister?"

"Yes please."

"I'm sure glad Patty is doing so well in school."

"Yes darling, this way there is no worry for any of us."

"Indeed."

"So my sister, after you are done out here, how about we go back inside and make sweet, sweet love."

"Mmm well that sounds lovely."

About an hour later, Patty showed up at the castle with Noah. Columbia walked up to her.

"Hi Patty! How was your day at school?"

"Great! This is my new friend, Noah."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Noah! I'm Columbia, Patty's mom."

"Nice to meet you too."

Just then Riff Raff walked into the room.

"Hi Patty! Uh...who's he?"

"This is my friend Noah."

"Hmmm...welcome to the castle..." Riff Raff said creepily.

"Ugh! Ignore him! Patty, why don't you go show Noah your room?"

"Okay..."

The two children left upstairs.

"Riff, why are you acting so creepy?"

"Eh, it's who I am."

"No. Noah seems like a nice boy. Be nice to him."

"Trust me Columbia. It's not like this Noah earthling is completely ignoring the fact that he befriended my daughter, who happens to be irresistably sexually attractive. That kid is totally a virgin."

"So is Patty."

"Yeah...so..."

"Just be nice to him, okay?"

"No promises."

Up at Patty's room...

"My god! Your comic book collection! It's so impressive!" said Noah.

"Yeah well...I am a nerd for them..."

"And WOW! Original star wars action figures, in their original boxes?"

"What can I say?"

"Huh...I never met a girl who was as interested in these kinds of things as I am. Hmmm...I see you have some action figures with no boxes...and some play sets."

"Yeah..."

"Patty, can I aske you a personal question?"

"Well...okay..."

"Do you...play with these?"

"Well um...yeah..."

"Uh...I sometimes play with action figures too."

"Okay but...please don't tell anyone I play with toys, okay?"

"It'll be our little secret." Noah said with a smile. "But uh...how about uh...we play with them...right now?"

"Well...okay!"

They took out some figures and started to play.

Nellie just spent most of the day in the Zen room, thinking. She decided to act upon her thoughts, just to see what it would be like. Heck, she would give anything a chance. She slowly walked over to Patty's room and opend the door to see Patty and Noah playing with the action figures.

"Uh, Patty?" asked Nellie.

"Yeah uh...what is it Nellie?" asked Patty nervously.

"I need you to help me really quick...it's important."

"Well...okay. Noah, excuse me for a moment."

Patty followed her sister all the way to her bedroom.

"So uh...Nellie...what do you need help with?" asked Patty. Nellie turned away for a bit, then turned back. Nellie then grabbed her sister into a deep kiss. Patty was completely shocked. Patty pulled herself away.

"NELLIE! Have you gone mad!"

"Don't bother running away. I locked the door."

"What are you doing?"

"God Richy was right. You are hot. Infact you are super, duper hot! I want to make love to you Patty."

"No! NOOO!"

"Look at you...so innocent...yet so attractive! Like a damsel in distress! GOD! I am going to tear you apart!" Nellie said lunging on top of Patty.

"AAAHHHH! SOMEBODY! HEEEELLLP!"


	8. Chapter 8 The proposition

Riff Raff burst into the room with Noah.

"NELLIE!"

Nellie quickly got up off of Patty. Patty got up and ran behind Riff Raff.

"Good job for telling me Noah." said Riff Raff.

"You're welcome sir."

"Okay, Patty, Noah, out. Now. I need to talk to Nellie."

Patty and Noah left the room. Nellie looked ashamed and guilty.

"Okay Nellie, let's talk about this."

"I...I didn't know what came over me."

"All Transylvanians have a sinister side. Master has his on twenty four seven."

"Is this...why you wanted me to leave?"

"Partly..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Yes well, as it seems, Patty is too beautiful for her own good, and with that personality, she is supposedly the perfect woman."

"I know...It's hard to resist...I'll...pack my things..."

"You are welcome to visit anytime...just don't drink the beer in the fridge, infact throw it out."

"Uh...okay."

Back in the front room there was a knock on the door. Since Ansalong was the only one in the room, she answered it. standing out side was a thin man with messy brown hair and wearing glasses. He kind of looked like Noah.

"Hi uh...I'm Noah's father, Ned. Uh...hey! I know you! Yeah! You're nurse Ansalong! You live here?"

"Well yeah. It's the only place I got. So cutie, what do you need?"

"Well uh...I'm here to pick up my son...this is his friend Patty's house, right?"

"Yep! NOAH!" Ansalong called out. "You're dad's here to pick you up!"

"Coming!"

"Aww, such a caring father. Your wife must be proud."

"Well uh...actually my wife uh...passed on a while ago."

"Oooohh! Single father! Must be hard all by yourself..."

"Well...sometimes."

Patty and Noah came in the room.

"Yeah uh Noah...sorry you had to see that...my family is weird...and, I didn't think the day would take such a turn."

"Oh...well it's okay."

"I think you should come over some other time, you know? When things kind of...cool down."

"Okay..."

Patty leaned in and kissed Noah on the cheek, a Transylvanian custom that is done when bidding farewell to your guest, but Noah didn't understand the intention, and blushed madly due to it.

"I'll see you later?"

"Uh...yeah sure."

Patty then hugged Noah, which was not tradition. Ansalong handed a card to Ned.

"Here ya go! Call me if you uh...are feeling sad or something and you want someone to talk to...for mental help." Ansalong said.

"Uh okay...gee thanks."

They then both left.

"Hmmm. That boy is a cutie. And so is his father...meow!" said Ansalong.

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile Riff Raff was talking about the incident to Columbia.

"Oh my god! Poor Patty..."

"Yes. You see, this is why I believe it would be best if Richy and Nellie were to live on Transexual."

"I guess it's for the best but...I am going to miss them."

"They are welcome to visit here anytime they wish."

Richy and Nellie then walked up to Riff Raff and Columbia. They were both holding suitcases.

"We're ready to leave..."

They all walked to the transit beam room Magenta joined them. Richy hugged Magenta.

"Oh my special boy. You grew so fast!"

"I'll miss you so much mommy."

"I'll miss you too Richy. Come back to visit soon!"

"I will."

"Goodbye mom." Nellie said while hugging Columbia.

"Ohh goodbye Nellie! I will miss you so much!"

"Me too."

Then Richy and Nellie both hugged Riff Raff.

"We'll miss you dad." They both said.

"I will miss you both too."

Richy and Nellie then went into the beam.

Up in one of the rooms, Ansalong was talking with Janet.

"So Jan, how's the baby doing?"

"Well uh...you see...I'm not having a baby."

"What? But you said you were pregnant."

"I kind of made that up so I could be with Eddie...but he vanished. And I really don't have a place to stay."

"I'll keep your secret, but you are going to have to tell everyone eventually."

That night on Transexual...

Richy and Nellie were conversing about the situation in the apartment.

"Yeah, so he said that when Transylvanians reach a certain age, they start to show off their sinister side." said Nellie.

"Huh. Well I know I will never be sinister to you, Nell."

"Yeah, I know. *yawn* Well, let's go to bed."

5 minutes later...

Richy and Nellie were in bed together, with the lights out. It was cold, dark, and scary with all the creaks. They were both nervously shivering.

"Uh..uh...Ri..Richy?"

"Yuh...yeah?"

"Uh uh...do you want to stay with Spike and Mimi tonight?"

"YES!"

They both jumped out of bed and out the apartment, and down the street. They walked over to Spike and Mimi's house, which was dark inside. Richy rang the doorbell. after a bit nobody answered. He rang again, and kept ringing until the lights in the house turned on. Mimi ansered the door. She was wearing plain looking a white pajama top and bottom. She yawned.

"Hey, do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes.

"Wait a minute...RICHY! NELLIE!" Mimi shouted both giving them each a hug. "What are you two doing here?"

The siblings told her the whole story.

"Ohhh yeah it can be tough times getting through it. And yeah, Spike said that apartment always gave Spike the creeps...anyway, you're welcome to stay here. Come in!"

The siblings came inside as Mimi closed the door. Spike walked into the room.

"Richy! Nellie! So nice of you to come for a visit! Hmmm where's Magenta?"

"Hmph! She's all you ever talk about." said Mimi pouting.

"Oh Mimikins, you know that's not true."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Oh Mimi. Well, anyway, the couch folds out onto a bed, so you can crash there."

"Well um...actually, we were hoping we could sleep with you guys...this place is so strange..."

Mimi and Spike looked at each other.

"You mean, you want to sleep in bed together? All four of us?"

"It would be less scary..."

And so they did just that. All four of them squeezed into the bed.

Meanwhile at an unknown location...

"Yes Brad, all preperations are complete. I shall soon leave for Transexual tomorrow."

"Ha ha ha!" Brad laughed evilly. "And all of earth will be ours!"

"Well yeah sure. You can keep earth once I enslave it. But I'm going after the real prize. ALL of Transylvania! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

The next morning(or night as it always is) on Transexual...

Everyone was finishing breakfast.

"Hey Spikey? I'm going to take the kids down to the market. Do you want anything?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah, we need more milk, and some raw meat."

"Okay."

They then left for the market while Spike stayed at home. about ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh Mimi, what did you forget this time?"

Spike answered the door, and it wasn't Mimi. It was Vienna Beef.

"Vi...Vienna!" Spike said backing away. "No! no...you're dead!"

"Actually I am very much alive." Vienna said stepping towards her.

"Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just in the area and I thought I would stop and say hi. Remember way back when? Those times we shared together?"

"No. I don't want to think about it...It ruined my life..."

"How did I do that? You know you can't resist me. Mimi or Magenta didn't love you in the way I do."

"Magenta was a better lover than you'll ever be!"

"Oh? She was now?" Vienna said going up to Spike and began kissing her neck.

"Ohh...ahh..NO! Stop stop!"

"Ha ha ha! I knew you still had the hots for me. But I also know you still have the hots for Magenta."

"Shut up!"

"Oh who are you kidding? You still love her!"

"Well...maybe a little."

"Maybe?"

"Okay fine! Yeah! I love her what's the big whoop? I don't know...Mimi is so nice and caring...but doesn't have that sweet hot loving daring sexy quality to her...I guess that's what I crave. Oh and Magenta knew how to love, oh boy, did she know how to love."

"Well, what if I told you that you could have her back, and more?"

"No...I can't believe you. I know you are just going to pull off some kind of trick."

"No tricks. You can have her forever. No catch, no gimmicks." Vienna said walking towards the door. "Look, I am a busy woman. If you want to take my offer, I will be at my castle. See you later..." she said leaving. Spike thought hard about this. she went over to her closet, and picked up a small box. Inside was a strip of photo booth pictures of her and Magenta, from their younger years. She realized, maybe she did want Magenta back, at any cost, even if it meant getting help from Vienna. Soon after a bit there, the door opened and Richy, Nellie, and Mimi came back holding groceries.

"We're back!"

"Hey Mimi."

"Listen, Spike, I was thinking of inviting Frank, Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia, Patty, Ansalong, Janet, Nation and Charles for a big dinner party at the club."

"That sounds like fun."

"I know! It will be so great to see everyone! I am going to call everyone right now!"

"Okay. I can't wait." 


	9. Chapter 9 Time ain't nothin', or is it?

And so Mimi left for the nightclub to get prepare. But meanwhile at Frank's castle, Charles and Nation just recieved the invitation.

"Huh. Special party at the Land of night nightclub. And we are invited." said Charles to Nation.

"Ooohh! Sounds fun!"

"Indeed."

Meanwhile at the castle on earth...

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Columbia. "We're all invited to the most popular nightclub on Transexual!"

"Really?" asked Patty. "I've never been to Transexual before."

"You will have so much fun! Infact, you should bring your friend Noah!"

"Uh okay!"

"Alright young lady, have a nice day at school!"

"Okay mom!"

Patty happily left for the bus. Meanwhile in the castle Ansalong was in her room getting herself ready for the day. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi uh Ansalong?"

"Oh hi Ned!"

"Hi...uh...I wanted to talk..."

"Sure sweety! That's why I gave you the card!"

"Well uh...you were kind of right. I am sad..."

"Awww. Say, how about you come over to the castle so we can talk in person?"

"Well...okay. I'll see you in a few."

"See you then!" Ansalong cheerfully said before hanging up. She walked down stairs as Columbia excitingly ran up to her.

"Hey Annie! Guess what? We're all invited to the most hottest, exclusive nightclub on Transexual! Tonight!"

"Really? Cool!"

"I know!"

Meanwhile at Denton high school...

Patty was sitting down in her science class, and soon Noah joined her in the seat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Yeah Noah, sorry about what happened back at my place...my family is super weird...how about I make it up to you by letting you come over today?"

"Okay."

Soon the class started.

Back at the castle...

Ned pulled up to the castle in his carand got out. he walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

"Master..." said Riff Raff inside. "We have a visitor. It's Noah's father...but Noah isn't here."

"IT'S FOR MEEEEEEE!" loudly squealed Ansalong as she ran over an answered it.

"Hi Ansalong."

"Hi Ned. Come in, up to the zen room, let's talk."

The two of them walked over to the Zen room, and Ned laid down on a lounging couch.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Sad. I miss my wife. She died a while ago...she was diagnosed with cancer...and couldn't pull through."

"Awww, how sad...did you find other romance?"

"Ehh, I did try a couple times, but I can't stop thinking about my wife."

"Hmmm if I may make a suggestion, I would say you should start dating again. Your wife would want you to be happy, and sadly thinking about her and being alone seems to be making you unhappy."

"Oh my god...you're right! She would want me to be happy and start moving on."

"There you go!"

"Oh Ansalong!" said Ned getting up off the couch and shaking her hand. "I don't know how I can possibly thank you! I know! How about I start by taking you out to dinner!"

"Oh well Ned! I'm flattered! But not tonight though, tonight I have plans. But we can go out on saturday."

"Saturday! Perfect!"

They then walked to the front door.

"I'll see you then." said Ned leaving. Ansalong closed the door.

"YES!" She said to herself.

Later that day...

The bus pulled up to the castle, and Patty and Noah got out. They walked inside the front door.

"Hi Patty! Oh hey Noah...Patty you know you have to get ready for tonight."

"Oops...I forgot..."

"Hmmm it's okay. I think Noah can come with us."

"Come with you where?"

"Why, to the most exclusive nightclub on Tran-"

"UHH! Mom...I think I will tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Patty, are you sure?"

Patty took a deep breath.

"Yes. Noah...come with me to my room."

Patty took Noah by the hand as they went up to her room They went inside and closed the door.

"So what is it?" asked Noah.

Patty looked around all nervous like.

"Look, whatever is is, you can tell me. I promise not to laugh of make fun."

"Okay, but you cannot tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well...see...the thing is..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...I'm...not...who I appear to be. And you have to believe me when I say it."

"Oh?"

"I'm...what you would call...a space alien."

"...Really?"

"No please! You have to believe me! I really am. You see, my mom Columbia is an earthling, and my dad Riff Raff is an alien. I am half. I am part human, part Transylvanian. My dad is from a planet called Transexual. It is located in the galaxy of Transylvania."

"I see..."

"Oh please believe me! It's true..." Patty said, with tiny tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I believe you."

"*sniff* You do?"

"I can tell by the truthful look in your eyes. You would have no reason to lie but...damn...this is so surprising...I mean you? An extraterrestial?"

Patty nodded with a small smile.

"I mean...it would be more convincing if there was evidence..."

Patty walked over to her drawer and picked out a laser.

"This is a laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti matter."

Patty opened the window, and Noah watched as she shot at a tree out back, which then reacted by tipping over and rotting.

"I'm convinced."

"I'm surprised you're taking this all so well...you see...I thought you would be scared...or mad..."

"Why would I be mad? I think that it is so cool."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're clearly an intelligent being. We have alot in common..."

"Oh Noah!" Patty said hugging him. "I knew deep down you'd understand!"

"Mmmmmuwa!" Patty kissed Noah right on the lips.

"Wow...so uh...where are we going?"

"To our home planet, Transexual. We are all invited to a special nightclub."

"Whoa...a human being traveling to a distant planet. This is the greatest moment of mankind!"

"Ha ha, well you are not the first earthling."

"Oh."

"Ha ha yes. But you cannot tell anyone about this. Especially your father or Dr. Scott."

"I promise Patty."

Patty smiled. "Well, if you are going to go with me, then you will have to dress the part."

"What?"

"You are going to have to dress like me."

"You mean...wear all that?"

"Yep! We have some spare ones of Richy's that don't fit him any more. But I think they can fit you."

"Well...okay..."

They went out of the room and into Richy's old room. Patty opened a trunk.

"Here, try these on!" Said Patty handing Noah a corset and some panties.

"Okay..."

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?"

"Right in front of you?"

"Why not?"

"Well...if you insist."

Noah nervously took off his shirt. He then took off his pants.

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of. You have a nice body!"

"Thanks..." Noah said while blushing.

"Uhh...aren't you going to take off your underwear?"

"Oh...yes..." Noah said doing so.

"Ohh! Well hello there." said Patty. Noah quickly took the panties with the fishnet leggings and put them on. It was a perfect fit.

"It fits you well! Now for the Corset."

Noah put it on, and Patty helped lace it.

"Ohhhh! Look at you! You look so sexy!"

"Thanks..."

"Now time for some make up!"

"What!"

"You have to! You'll look even more sexy!"

"If you say so..."

They went to one of the bathrooms, and Patty took out some make up. She drew up some white around his face, alot like hers, and applied the blue eye shadow to both his eyes. She then took out some lipstick, and applied it to his lips.

"Now we're both matching!"

Noah looked in the mirror. He sure looked different. But was this look really considered attractive for aliens?

"My god do you look sexy..."

They then walked out to the front room. Columbia was there.

"Oh my god! Noah, you look so adorable!"

"Yeah...thanks."

"So you understood? Yeah it's true, She's an alien. Just like her father."

Soon, Frank, Janet, Magenta, and Ansalong walked in the room. Magenta was wearing her sexiest outfit, which consisted of a small tupe top like black corset which only covered her breasts, and stopped just a couple inches down, exposing the rest of her body. She wore small panties and some fishnets as well. Frank walked up to Noah.

"Oh hello there. I don't think we've officially met. I am Prince Frank N Furter from Transexual Transylvania."

"Wow! You're like the leader?"

"Well yes I suppose I do rule a great portion of Transexual. So, you are Patty's friend?"

"Yes."

"Ahh. This here is Magenta. My domestic, and the sister and wife of Riff Raff."

"You married your brother?"

"UGH! Everyone says that with such disgust." said Magenta. "With Riff Raff being the most sexiest, caring, kind man in Transylvania, How could I not marry him?"

"But he's your brother!"

"That doesn't make a difference."

"Don't go arguing with her about it..." Said Frank. "She could go on and on about it. Yap yap yap."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah so anyway this is Janet Weiss...she's somewhat new here...well there's not much to say about her...except don't ever try her Apple pie. It's terrible."

"Hey! I make a good apple pie, right everybody?"

Everyone else looked away.

"Oh please, it's not as bad as Magenta's cookies." Janet said to which Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Um...I like Magenta's cookies..." said Patty, to which Magenta smiled and glared at Janet.

"Whatever..." said Janet.

"And I'm sure you know about Nurse Ansalong."

"Of course I know about her! My dad talks about you alot."

"Hee hee! Does he?"

"Yes he does."

Riff Raff walked into the room. He was wearing his best tuxedo.

"And you know Riff Raff, Patty's father. And Magenta's brother."

"Yes I do."

"Well my loyal subjects!" said Frank. "I think it is time for us to depart. Everyone to the transfer beam room!"

They all walked to the room, and walked under the teleporter. Noah was nervous, and Patty noticed so she held his hand. The beam lit up, and in a flash, they were in Transexual. They ended up in Frank's Transexual castle.

"We have arrived!" said Frank. Of course they couldn't stay in that castle for along, so they went outside. They walked aways down the street and to the nightclub. Noah looked around. The planet was quite different.

"So...is it night here?" Noah asked Patty.

"It's always night...there's no sun...only moonlight."

"Yes, but moonlight is just the light from the sun hitting the moon, so there has to be some kind of sun."

"Nope. Our moon is...special in it's own way."

"Huh...how interesting."

They soon reached the nightclub. The bouncer let them right in. There was nobody else inside. Richy, Nellie, Mimi and Spike hurried over to greet them.

"Hi everybody!" said Mimi. Spike took one look at Magenta, and was completely shocked. She looked hot, really, really hot. Spike even blushed. Magenta noticed Spike looking at her.

"Spikey!" Magenta said giving her a friendly hug. Spike blushed even harder as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Magenta...you look gorgeous!"

"Oh, thank you! This is my special outfit."

Meanwhile Nellie walked up to Patty.

"Patty...I just wanted to say...I am so sorry. I will never do that again to you."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

They then hugged and made up.

Mimi had set out food for everyone. They all ate, and afterwards, Mimi put on some music, and they all began to dance. And when the time came, Patty taught Noah how to do the time warp. So, after the time warp, it was a slow dance, and Spike happened to be partnered up with Magenta. Spike held on to Magenta's body.

"So Spike, what have you been up to lately?" asked Magenta.

"Oh...nothing much...I kind of just help Mimi manage the club."

"Oh well that sounds nice."

"Yeah."

"So how have you and Mimi been doing?"

"Alright...I guess..."

"You don't sound so sure..."

"It's nothing..."

"You don't have to tell me..."

"Magenta?"

"Yes Spike?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

Spike looked into Magenta's eyes.

"Well...do you remember...when we used to dance like this?"

"Mmmm yes I do. I remember when we used to go to a couple high school dances. Yes...I did have a lot of fun..."

Spike looked into Magenta's eyes again.

"Spike...you okay?"

Spike then leaned in and kissed Magenta right on the lips.

"MmmmAAHH! SPIKE!" Yelled Magenta pulling away. Magenta was furious while Mimi looked on heartbroken. Riff Raff quickly walked over to Magenta as Spike had a look of shame on her face.

"Genta...I'm so sorry."

"Spike..." said Mimi. "I think you should leave."

Tears started to flow out of Spike's eyes as she quickly left. She started running as she went out the door.

"Miss Spike, you okay?" the bouncer asked as Spike ran down the street. She kept running, running, and running. She knew exactly where she was going, and soon reached it. Vienna Beef's castle. She went up to the front door, and the guards let her in. They led her to Vienna's throne room.

"Aww Spikey!" said Vienna walking up to Spike. "Everything alright?"

"Magenta..."

"You want her don't you?"

"Yes...so...I will accept your offer...but...how will you do it? Magenta doesn't want me..."

"I will give you your old life back."

"What?"

"I will send you back to when you were in highschool."

"Like...through time? But how?"

"By opening a Time Warp silly!"

"Oh...you would do that...for me?"

"Well...I guess I do feel kind of bad for what I did...So when I send you back, all you have to do is reject my advances, and stay in a relationship with Magenta. And you will be with her forever."

"Wow...could it really be that easy?"

"It is. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes...I am."

Vienna raised her arm, and a portal opened.

"Go...she's waiting." said Vienna while smiling. Spike smiled, and slowly stepped in. In a flash, she was back.

"Spike?" asked teenage Magenta. "I asked you a question."

"Huh? What? What happened?" said Spike looking around. Had it really worked? Had Vivi done it?

"Uh...all that happened was me asking you a question."

"Oh...sorry uh...Magenta. What was the question? I kind of zoned out there."

"I asked you if you were able to go to them mall with me and Vivi..."

"Oh! Well..."

Spike remembered. She knew that at the mall Vienna was going to kiss her, and Magenta would see, and they would break up. Perhaps it was wise to avoid the situation all together.

"No...I can't...I'm sorry...I kind of have a big test coming up in one of my classes..."

"Oh really? You never study for tests."

"I know but...This is a big test, and I kind of wanted to study for it...I want to pass highschool, you know?"

"I hear ya...it's okay...we can all go some other time..."

So, after school that day, Spike went over to her old apartment. She always kept the key under the mat.

"Always there."

She opened it up, and went inside.

"Man! I remember this place."

Back in the present...

Everyone else was still at the club, dancing away.

"ULP!" Nellie squealed. "I feel...I feel...so funny..."

Nellie collapsed.

"NELLIE!" shouted Richy coming to her aid. Richy started to feel weird too.

"AUGH! What's...ugh...going on?" Richy then collapsed. Patty started to feel weird too.

"Riff? What's going on?" asked Magenta.

"They are fading from existance!" said Vienna coming in. She took out a laser, and quickly shot Mimi and Magenta.

"MAGENTA!" Yelled Riff Raff. Vienna quickly shot him down as well. Noah was trying to aid Patty, who was in pain. Amongst the pain, Patty had a flashback.

*flashback*

"See Patty?" said Columbia. "This is a crystal Mimi and Spike gave me."

"What does it do?"

"It is said to hold many great powers only used in time of need."

*End flashback*

Frank and Columbia were then shot next, followed by Janet and Ansalong. Columbia fell down next to Noah and Patty, and rolling out of Columbia's purse came the crystal. Patty reached for it and picked it up. Vienna aimed her laser at them. The crystal emited a bright light, and in a flash, Patty and Noah were gone.

"What? No! NOOO! Damn it!" said Vienna. "Well it doesn't matter! They won't know what to do. Now that my plan is complete, I shall rule all of Transylvania!"

"No." said a voice.

"Who said that?"

"It is I, the mask. In your head."

"Wha?"

"You shall not rule Transylvania. You shall DESTROY it!"

"I shall Master..."

"Heh heh heh..."


	10. Chapter 10 Product of another time

Frank woke up in a bed.

"Whoa...was that all a dream?"

"For me, it was like a dream come true." said Satan who was next to him.

"Manly Man!"

"Oh boo boo."

"So...I died? But how?"

"Vienna beef shot you. That mask she has is one tough cookie."

"I'm glad I'm back with you but...She's going to destroy Transylvania! I can't just let her do that!"

"Oh don't worry, your handyman's daughter will take care of her or...something. Don't worry about it."

"Oh okay."

Meanwhile in the past...

Spike was actually trying to study. She hoped she could pass this time. There was a knock on her.

"Coming!" She said walking over to it. She answered it, and it was Magenta.

"Magenta? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the mall?"

"Well, Vivi and I decided it wouldn't be the same without you...so I decided to stop by...maybe to give you a little study session?" She asked with a smile.

"Well...okay!"

Magenta walked in.

Meanwhile...

Noah and Patty were holding onto eachother with their eyes shut.

"Did we...die?" asked Noah with his eyes shut.

"I...don't know." answered Patty, her eyes shut as well.

"Hey...are you two alright?" asked a voice. Patty and Noah opened their eyes. They were in Transexual, on a sidewalk. Talking to them was a teenager with somewhat long blonde hair and wearing a collared shirt and dress pants.

"Oh uh...yeah..."

"Oh I wasn't interupting you making out, was I?"

"No no no! You weren't but uh...can you tell us where we are?"

"Uh...you don't know? You are in Transexual Transylvania."

"What time is it?"

"Time? Oh you must be one of those earth followers...on earth I suppose on earth it would be around four thirty PM There it would be like...the year nineteen seventy five? Something like that."

"What!" asked Patty surprised.

"Ninety seventy five? Patty, did we go back in time?" asked Noah.

"Back...in time?" asked the teen. "You two must be crazy."

"Listen...sir..." said Patty. "This place is uh...so different to us...can you show us around?...we're kind of stranded here."

"Oh I see. Well alright then. Nice to meet you both. My name is Riff Raff."

"Wha...did you say...Riff Raff?"

"*sigh*...yes I know...it is quite a strange name. My dad says my mom named me that because apparently my birth caused alot of Riff Raff...or whatever."

"Well it's nice to meet you uh...Riff Raff. My name is Patty."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Patty. That's a nice name. And you are?"

"Noah."

"Hmmm...I've never met a person with that name before..."

"I have never a person with the name Riff Raff before."

"Touche."

Riff Raff then led them down the street, pointing out important buildings and such. They then went to the beach.

"This is our famous moon lit shore. Hmm my sister and I were supposed to go boogie boarding today after school...but she insisted on she hanging out with her...ugh...girlfriend."

"Oh...sorry I guess?" said Noah.

"Forget about it. You said you had no place to stay? I guess you can stay at my place. Hopefully my dad approves."

"Okay."

Riff Raff led them on a walk to his house. They went up to the door and went inside. It was a small kind of house. They then saw Riff Raff's mom walk in. She was kind of tall, and had long blonde curly hair. She almost looked like and older version of Patty.

"Hi Riff! Are these your friends?"

"Yes. Is it okay if they stay for the night?"

"Well...I suppose so."

"Okay! Great!"

Riff Raff showed his new friends his room.

"Thanks for letting us stay here dad...da da daddyo!" said Patty.

"Don't mention it."

Noah examined a photo of Riff Raff and Magenta.

"So...this is your sister?" he asked Riff Raff.

"Yes. She is the most beautiful girl on the planet. She means the world to me."

"Hmm I see. So Riff Raff...We're new here. Who rules this planet?"

"Our planet is small. One whole half is moonlit ocean. so, the land was divided into half. One side is being ruled by a young prince by the name of Frank N Furter, while the other, this side, is ruled by a young princess named Vienna Beef. She is friends with my sister."

"Hmm would you say they are good rulers?"

"Frank yes, but Vienna...don't tell her I said this but I think she is spoiled rotten. She barely knows how to rule at all. She mostly makes her servants make laws and such."

After a bit of conversing, Magenta returned home. Riff Raff left his guests alone and went over to greet her. Patty and Noah watched. The siblings hugged, and began to talk.

"Riff, I'm sorry I couldn't go boogie boarding with you. We can go tomorrow, I promise."

"*sigh* Genta, I wish you wouldn't spend so much time with your girlfriend."

"UGH! Shut up about that Riff! I am a lesbian, that's who I am! If I want to spend time with my girlfriends, I should be able to!" Magenta said before storming off to her room, ignoring Patty and Noah. Riff Raff walked up to the two.

"Sorry about that."

They then walked back to his room.

"Uh...Riff Raff..." said Patty. "Do you think that maybe...you have feelings for your sister?"

"Well, of course I do! I love my sister!"

"I know, but do you think that maybe you are in love with your sister?"

"In...love? I...I never...me?...In love with...my sister?"

"I guess it's just something to think about." said Patty.

"Hmmm. Alright."

Back in hell...

"Dang." Said Frank watching a TV. "This show is great! What's it called?"

"It's called your only hope."

"Huh. That's kind of weird."

"Uh...Boo boo, that is your handyman's daughter, and her friend. They are back in the seventies on Transexual, trying to...well I don't know if they realize everything yet."

"Oh...huh."

Late that night on Transexual...

Patty and Noah were sleeping in the same bed. Patty was having disturbing nightmares. She had visions of Vienna busting in and killing her family and friends, and her, injured and cowering in fear. She then suddenly woke up, and began to cry. Her whimpering woke up Noah.

"Hey...Patty...you alright?" he whisered.

"*Sniff* oh Noah...my mom...my dad...my family...they're all dead!"

"Well...perhaps in that time, but...if it makes you feel any better...they're still alive, in this time anyway."

"Yes but...they don't know that..."

"But we could warn them."

"I don't think that's a good idea...They would probably react weirdly...and my mom doesn't know about Transylvanians until she meets Frankie."

"Well we don't want to disturb the universe...there must be a reason why the crystal sent us here."

"Mommy said that they crystal was supposed to help people in need, and I guess...in order to solve this problem...it sent us here, so the solution must be somewhere in this time." Patty therorized.

"Huh...well for one, we have to find a way back home."

"The crystal can only help if we are in big danger. Hmmm...of course! Nellie and Richy were fading away! Something must have happened to make them fade, which must mean something has happend to my dad and his sister!"

"It must have been something that prevented them from hooking up."

"Well...Magenta did say that she was a lesbian around this time...so tomorrow morning we should talk to her."

"Good thinking."

Patty went to turn off her cellphone, but looked at her phone wallpaper. It was a picture of her and her siblings, but Richy and Nellie were missing from the picture.

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry, once we fix the problem, they'll reappear. We will fix this. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Noah. You always know how to cheer me up." Patty said cuddling close to him. After a bit, she fell back asleep, and then Noah held her closer.

The next morning(or night on Transexual), Patty and Noah woke up and got out of bed. They walked out of the room to see the only one home was Riff Raff and Magenta's mom. She was watching TV.

"Oh hey there." she said. "Riff Raff and Magenta left to go boogie boarding. They're down by the beach if you want to catch up to them."

Patty and Noah left the house, and hurried down to the beach. They saw Magenta angrily walking by.

"Hey Magenta!" Patty called out. Magenta walked up to them. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit.

"Oh...you must be Riff's friends. God...my brother has some serious problems."

"What happened?" asked Noah.

"You wanna know what he did?"

"What?"

"He kissed me that's what! He said he was in love with me! Can you believe that? I think he has some issues. There's no way that could happen."

"Oh...boy..."

"Yeah...he ran away somewhere. I don't think he will be showing up at home anytime soon."

"Hmm uh...Magenta, by the way...who is that girlfriend of yours?" asked Patty.

"Oh. You mean Spike? Ahh yes. She is by best friend and lover. I lover her with all my heart. You two want to meet her? You guys will love her."

"Okay."

They followed Magenta off the beach, and down the street to an apartment complex. They went inside to one of the doors. Magenta knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice said inside. The door opend and Spike answered.

"Magpie!" Spike cheerfully said as she hugged and kissed Magenta. Spike then looked over at Patty and Noah with a look of huge shock.

"Pa...Patty! And...Noah!"

"You know these two?" asked Magenta.

"Uh...yeah. They are...old friends of mine. Come in...all of you."

Patty, Noah and Magenta walked inside.

"Uh...Spike, can we speak to you for a moment in private?" asked Patty.

"Uh...well...heh heh...sure."

Patty, Noah, and Spike went into a different room and closed the door.

"SPIKE! What the hell are you doing!" loudly whispered Patty.

"Patty's family and friends are dead! And Mimi too."

"What?...I...never meant..."

"It was Vienna Beef. After you left, she came in and shot everybody."

"Mimi...too?"

"How did you get back here anyway?" asked Noah.

"I...well...you see...She offered to bring me back...so I could be with Magenta."

"Spike...how could you?"

"I never meant for that to happen!"

"That's very selfish of you."

Tears started forming in Spike's eyes.

"Please...you have to forgive me...I never meant to hurt any of you."

"Not only that, but whatever you are doing, it cause by brother and sister to fade from existence."

"I'm so sorry."

"Well listen." said Noah. "There's only one way to fix this. What ever wrong you did here, we need to fix. Whatever you did before, that is what we need to do now."

"I...couldn't...that would mean I would have to...cheat on Magenta. And I couldn't bare to break her heart again."

"I'm sorry, but you have to." said Patty. There's no other way to do this. I want us to all return...and my family to still be there."

"But...this is the only chance I have...to be with Magenta, in a time where...she really loves me."

"Spike, I know you love Magenta, but...it's just not meant to be. Think about it, this is all part of Vienna's evil plan. Who knows what she is doing right now! She's probably trying to take over Transylvania!"

"What have I done..." whispered Spike. She let out a deep sigh. "Okay...you're right...we need to fix this."

"Then it's decided."

They left the room and met Magenta.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"We were just catching up."

Suddenly someone came through the front door.

"Hi Spikey and Magpie!" greeted teenage Vienna.

"AHHHH!" Patty and Noah screamed.

"Whoa...I didn't meant to scare you two...who ever you are."

"These are...my friends." said Spike.

"Oh...well nice to meet you two...hmm...I have never seen your face before." Vienna said walking up to Noah. "You new here?"

"Well...I...uh..."

"Hmmm you're cute..."

"Uh...um..."

"Say, cutie. How would you like to accompany me to the mall?" asked Vienna.

"Uh..."

Noah looked over at Patty, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess...so...but it would have to be quick."

"Of course. You should be happy! Some people would give their right arm to court me, a royal princess."

"Uh...okay..."


	11. Chapter 11 All according to plan

"See you in a bit!" Vienna said she grabbed Noah by the hand, and went out the door.

"Come Noah, to the royal limo!"

"Wow." said Noah as they walked up to it. It was quite nice looking. They got inside and sat in the comfy seats.

"Driver! To the great mall of Transexual! Chop chop!"

The limo started to drive.

"So cutie, what's your name?"

"My name is uh...uhh..."

"Oh I get it. You are so charmed by my beauty that you can't bring yourself to answer! I'm just going to call you cutie."

"Uh...okay."

"So cutie, you new here?"

"Well...yes."

"Mmmm have any tattoos?"

"Of course not!"

"We could change that at the mall."

"That's not nessesary."

"No! I insist!"

"I don't know..."

They soon pulled up to the mall.

"Here we are!"

Meanwhile back in present time...

Vienna's army's were now destroying most of Transexual, but back on earth...

Brad had his own little army of Transylvanians, and they were martching their way to the white house. They killed most of the guards in their way. They then burst into the president's office.

"Oh! Hello there my fellow american. What can I do for you this fine day?"

Brad pointed a laser at him.

"Can it Mr. President. We are here to take over the planet."

Obama laughed.

"You can't be serious. You. You're going to take over the planet. Ha ha ha, oh that's rich! And what is that, some kind of laser? Ha ha ha! Who put you up to this? It isn't april fools day yet."

"Wha...no it's true! We are here to take over the planet!"

"Sure you are."

"Grrr..."

Obama continued to laugh.

"Ha ha, so, what's going to happen now?"

"Well, I am taking you prisoner, and I will rule the world!"

"AAAAAHHH HA HA HA HA HA! Rule the world? You know I personally don't rule the world, and each country is run by a different ruler."

"D'OH! Well whatever. Just come with me."

"Ohh! Ha ha ha! Okay, I'll play your little game." Obama jokingly said raising his arms up and walking toward them.

Back in the past...

Noah and Vienna were walking through the mall hand in hand as everyone watched.

"Ahh! There we go! My store!" Vienna said hurrying over to it. She was already picking out a ton of clothes. She handed 100 dollars to Noah. It was chump change around this time in Transylvania.

"Here cutie, go get a tattoo. Make sure it's super hot!"

Noah walked over to a tattoo parlor. The tattoo artist walked up to him.

"Ahh so what will be?"

"Uhhh...whatever this will get me." Noah answered handing him the bill.

"Hmmm! I think I got one for you."

Meanwhile in the store Vienna was ordering her guards to carry all the clothes she bought back to the limo. She walked back to where Noah was.

"So! Let me see it!"

Noah turned, and on his arm was a skull with a knife in its eye socket.

"Oh...it's so hot!"

"Oh boy...I'm going to have this for the rest of my life..."

"Don't worry about it." Vienna said taking Noah by the hand. "So listen...do you think I have a shot with Spike?"

"With Spike? Hmmm...I'm pretty sure...yeah."

"You think so?"

"Well uh, come on, you're...gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you cutie! Hmmm I think I will take your advice and make a move on her..."

Meanwhile...

Patty, Magenta, and Spike were sitting down at lunch at a resturaunt.

"Oh, so Spike, I didn't tell you. My brother was really crazy today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he kissed me and told me he loved me. Riff Raff has some serious issues. I know it is sometimes occasional to have a crush on your older sister, but I think he has some serious problems if he kisses me and tells me he loves me."

"Well uh...have you ever considered that maybe he actually meant it when he said it?" asked Patty.

"Well...no. I could never imagine him...actually being in love with me...it's taboo anyway."

"Really? You tol...I mean I heard it was okay."

"Well, while I have noticed an increase of incest relationships...I still think it is frowned upon."

"Well, anyway, in that case I think your brother wasn't kidding." Patty said looking at Spike. She nodded to her.

"Oh! Well...Genta...I don't think Riff Raff was kidding."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah...I have noticed the way he looks at you. That look in his eyes...it's true love."

"Huh...I'll have to believe it when I see it."

Meanwhile...

Riff Raff didn't want to go back home. He couldn't face Magenta. He realized it now, he really did love his sister in that way. And how could he go back? His family were anti incest supporters, and Magenta was sure to tell them. So, Riff Raff stopped to walk in a small club. He went inside. There were barley anyone inside, and it was quiet. He walked up to the bar.

"Hey...hello?"

A girl with dark brown hair and glasses came walking out. She was wearing a black dress.

"Wow! A customer! Oh uh...uh excuse me. What would you like to drink?"

"Hmmm...a glass of your finest wine."

"Uh...coming right up!"

She excitingly reached for a glass but dropped it and broke it.

"Oh no!"

"Oh that's okay. Here, I'll help you clean up." said Riff Raff going over and helping clean up the shards.

"Hey! I know you! You are Vienna Beef's older sister! Mienna!"

"Ohhh yes I am."

"No offense, but your sister is spoiled rotten."

"Yes. You might be surprised to know that I don't even live in that castle. When our parents died, they only willed me this nightclub. I was only willed enough money to buy a small house. Vienna was the favorite. She forbids me to live in the castle. So, I take what I can get from this nightclub."

"How dreadful. Hmmm you know what you need to liven this place up? Music."

"Ohhh I would be too embarrassed for someone to hear me sing."

"Well, you do have the voice of an angel."

"Oh..." Mimi said blushing. "Thank you...some people have said I have a good singing voice but...I don't know..."

"I say, you start singing, and the club's popularity will go up like that."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks...but anyway...why would you wander into a desolate club like this?"

"Ehh well...I confessed my feelings for my sister, and she turned me down."

"Aww, you should tell her deep down from the heart that you love her."

"Hmmm. You know what? I think I will."

"Go get her!" Mimi said as Riff Raff confidently left the club.

Meanwhile, Noah and Vienna returned to Spike's apartment. Patty went up to Noah.

"Noah, is that a tattoo?"

"Well uh..."

"Let me see!"

Patty looked at the tattoo.

"Whoa...that's rad. Hmmm knife through the eye. Heh heh...that's probably what killed him."

"Ha ha...yeah. Listen...Spike, uh...Patty and I need to talk to you."

"Uhh...oh yeah...about Magenta and I, huh?" Spike asked as a cover.

"Ha ha...okay go ahead." Magenta said smiling. Patty, Noah and Spike went to a different room and closed the door.

"Okay Spike, so Vienna said she was going to make a move on you."

"Ohhh..."

"Spike, you have to do this."

"I just don't know if I can bear breaking her heart again."

"Listen, you want her to be happy, right?"

"More than anything."

"And you want me to exist, right?"

"Well, of course!"

"Then you have to kiss her back and make it look convincing."

"Ohhh...maaan."

"Don't worry about Magenta, we'll get her to get a good look."

They then walked back into the room with Magenta and Vienna. Patty nudged Spike.

"Uh...Uh...Vivi...I need to talk to you...outside." Said Spike. Vienna smiled.

"Mmm okay!"

They both went outside in the front area.

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Patty.

"Hmmm I don't know." said Magenta going to the window to see. Outside Spike was trying to talk to Vienna.

"So you see...Vivi...uh...the thing is..." Spike mumbled as Vienna smiled and put a hand on her hip. "I really like...you...and with all that...entails...uh...feelings of fondness..."

"Hmmm really?"

"Uh...yeah..."

Vienna grinned. She then grabbed Spike into a deep kiss, and Spike sunk into it, and began making out with her. Magenta, who was watching, was shocked and hurt. She immidiently went outside.

"SPIKE! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sorry Maggie, but we're in love!" said Vienna.

"Spike!...I can't believe you..." Magenta said as she began to cry. She then ran away crying. Patty and Noah gave thumbs up signs to Spike, who looked a little upset. Patty and Noah walked up to them.

"Uh...we are going to leave you two alone and catch up with Magenta and make sure she's alright." Patty said winking.

"Okay...I guess..."

Patty and Noah hurried down the road, and spied Magenta, now sadly walking away.

"Magenta!" someone called out. Riff Raff was on the other side of busy the street.

"Riff!"

Magenta tried to run across the street to the other side, but a truck was speeding towards her.

"MAGENTA!"

With lightning speed, Riff Raff rushed across the street and pushed Magenta out of harms way, but he was struck by the truck in the process. He flew back a bit, and tumbled on the pavement.

"DAD!" Patty yelled out. The truck stopped, and Magenta ran over to her brother as people gathered. Magenta noticed Riff Raff had a gash on his head, and blood was coming out. Magenta held him in her arms.

"Ge...Genta..."

"Oh Riff...please don't die..."

"Eep!" Patty yelped.

"Patty are you okay?" asked Noah. Patty fell to the ground, and started to look at her hands. She was slowly fading away. Noah could do nothing but watch in shock.

"Genta...I...love you." Riff Raff managed to say. Paramedics were soon coming. Magenta was crying, and planted a kiss on her brother's lips. Patty then turned back to normal.

"Patty, are you okay?" Noah asked helping her up.

"Yeah...I think so."

They watched as Riff Raff was being taken away by paramedics, and they also gave Magenta a ride with them.

"Where are they taking him?" Patty asked a nearby Transylvanian.

"Why, do Dr Frank N Furter of course! He's a genius, he'll have that boy back on his feet in no time."

Meanwhile the ambulence drove over to Frank's castle. They stopped at the entrance as Frank opened the door.

"So what do we have?" asked teenage Frank.

"We have a teen hit by a car. Wound in head." said the doctor.

"Hmm okay bring him inside."

The doctors did so as Magenta followed in. About twenty minutes later, Patty and Noah arrived at the castle. They went up to the guard.

"Uh we have come to visit Riff Raff...he's our friend."

"Well alright, go right ahead in."

They went inside and followed the signs to the "paitent rooms." they went inside, and saw Riff Raff in a bed, with a breathing machine hooked up to his mouth. He was not concious. Magenta had not left his side for one minute. She reached over and stroked his head.

"He loves me...he actually loves me...he was willing to nearly sacrifice himself...to save me...willing to give his own life up...so I could continue to have mine...he's truely in love with me...and I think...I think...I love him too...in the same way. Oh Riff, my poor, sweet brother, please pull through...I swear, if you pull through, I will love you for as long as I live."

Frank walked into the room.

"Magenta, I am afraid he can't recover in this state, so I will have to bring him back with the reactor power input."

"Oh...Frankie, please tell me he'll be okay!"

"Well...it's fifty fifty."

"Oh no!"

Some nurses helped wheel Riff Raff out of the room. Magenta, Patty, and Noah followed into the surgery room. They took Riff Raff off the breathing machine, and wrapped his entire body in bandages, like a mummy. They then placed him in a red tank full of water. Frank used a step stool to grab a strange device on the ceiling over the tank.

"Turn on the reactor power unit! That's right, all the way!" Frank ordered his nurses. They did just that. Magenta was holding on to Noah for comfort. Frank was quickly flipping dials which made colored fluid pour into the water in the tank. He kept turning on and off the dials, until the water turned to a rainbow color. Suddenly he stopped.

"Okay, bring him out of the tank!"

The nurses brought him out and stood him up.

"Oh Magenta." said Frank. "I am so sorry..."

"Oh Frankie, say it ain't so!"

"I am sorry Magenta, I have done everything I could but...your brother... is ALIVE!"

The nurses took the bandages off Riff Raff's head, and he was awake and fully ripped the other bandages off too.

"RIFF RAFF!" screamed Magenta as she ran over and hugged him.

"Wha...what happened?"

"You saved my life!" Magenta said. She then gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

"Genta..."

"Riff I love you. I love you in the same way you love me."

"Oh Magenta, my most beautiful sister."

Magenta turned to Frank.

"Frankie, I owe you big time."

"That's not nessesary. The heartwarming moment is reward enough."

"There has to be something I can do!" Magenta said getting her wallet out.

"Now now, you put that away! Go on! Get! Live your happy lives!"

Riff Raff and Magenta, hand in hand, happily ran out of the castle. Patty looked at her cellphone picture, and Richy and Nellie were back in it.

"Mmm it does my heart good to see those smiling faces. So, what can I do for you two?" Frank asked Patty and Noah. "You know, I haven't seen your faces here before."

"Well uh...that's because we aren't from here." said Patty.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. See the thing is...Frank, we are from the future."

"Oh! The future! Wow!"

"Yes, and we need your help to get back." Patty said taking out the crystal.

"My word...where did you get that?"

"My mom...you see, we need you to harness its power so we can return home."

"Hmm...I'll see what I can do..."  



	12. Chapter 12 Once and for all

Frank picked up the crystal orb and observed it.

"Hmmm I think If i were to transfer the power of this crystal to a teleporter, we could input the time instead of the location! That way, we could power the teleporter with the orb and you will be sent through time! Hmmm it will only work once though."

"Teriffic! But...I think you should know something about the future."

"What's that?"

"Okay, in the future, we will all go to a nightclub here on Transexual. A spoiled brat killer will break in and try to kill us. Take whatever precautions nessesary to avoid such a fate."

"Hmph. I'll keep that in mind."

Meanwhile in present time...

Vienna and her mask now destroyed most of Transexual.

"HA HA HA! Yes! Now on to the next planet, Homosexual!"

Meanwhile on earth in present time...

Brad had Obama walk out into the front field of the white house, get on his knees and put his hands behind his head. Obama was smiling the whole time. A few minutes later two flying saucers landed nearby.

"Whoa..." Obama said his smile now fading. "You weren't kidding."

"That's right Mr President. Now it's time to seal your fa-"

"AAAA HAA HA HA HA HA!" Brad was cut off by the president's laughter. "YOU ACTUALLY GOT HOLLYWOOD SPECIAL EFFECTS! AAAAAHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Auuugh!" Brad said putting his hand on his face. "I don't think you understand the situation that you are in."

"Oh, suuuure I don't!"

"Well I'm going to kill you!"

"HA HA HA!"

Brad pointed the laser at Obama as he continued to snicker. After a bit, he lowered it.

"Ohhhh what's the point."

"Give up?"

"Yeah go back inside. It was all a joke."

Obama got up and laughed as he walked back to the white house.

"Brad, what are you doing!" asked one of the Transylvanians.

"Oh go on, get out of here."

"Uhh no. If you aren't taking over earth, we will."

"Whatever..." Brad said walking away as the Transylvanians followed Obama.

Back in time...

Frank had the crystal hooked up to a little unit, which was wired to the transfer beam. Frank turned it on.

"Okay, I have it set on your present year. Quickly now!"

Noah and Patty stood under the beam.

"Thanks Frank. You saved my family." said Patty.

"Aww don't mention it."

"And if you are ever going to earth, consider Riff Raff and Magenta to come with you as servants."

"I'll take note."

And in a bright flash, Patty and Noah were sent through the time warp. Time flashed forward for them, and in a flash, they were in the present, that fateful night at the nightclub on Transexual. They were outside. Patty and Noah quickly went inside to see everyone still dancing. It had been a bit after Spike left.

"MOM! DAD!" Patty loudly said running over to them.

"Patty my child, what has gotten into you?" asked Riff Raff as Patty hugged him with a smile on her face.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Meanwhile

"Come on Spike, a chance to be back with Magenta."

"No. I don't want to."

"You don't?"

"I realize I might have had a crush on Magenta now, but when I remember Mimi's hurt face, I remember that she really loved me, and...by god I love her too!"

"But...You...but..."

"Thanks for the offer, but I will politely decline." Spike said. She then left the castle, and walked back to the club. When she walked inside, Mimi looked at her.

"Spike? I thought I told you to leave." Said Mimi. Spike walked up to her.

"Mimi...I am so sorry I did what I did. I let my temptations get the best of me. I admit it, sometimes I can be a dirty girl, and I make mistakes. But Mimi, I only love you. You are different from any girl I have ever met...you are so mysterious, talented, and beautiful. If you forgive me, I promise I will never hurt you again."

This took Mimi by surprise. Spike joked around alot, and she never thought she could be so serious with something.

"Oh Spike...I love you too...but..."

"Shh. Don't say another word." Spike said getting down on one knee and taking her hand. "Mimi, I love you with all my heart, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" She asked taking out a ring.

"Oh Spike...yes...YES! Of course I will marry you!" Answered Mimi. They kissed, hugged, and made up.

"AWWWW!" everyone said.

Patty looked over at Frank and he looked back. His eyes widened.

"Oh..." he said. Frank walked over near the front door and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He then stood next to the door holding it. After a few moments Vienna came in with her laser.

"You are all-"

BAM!

Frank hit her in the head with the fire extinguisher and she was immidiently knocked out as she fell to the floor.

"Now to end this once and for all!" Frank said holding the fire extinguisher up.

"WAIT!" said Magenta. Frank lowered it.

"If we kill Vienna...well...then we will be just as bad as her."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"I think we should just drag her body out to the beach, leave Transexual, and go back home."

Just then the mask un absorbed itself from Vienna's face, then took on a humanoid like form. All it was was the mask, and an old, frail grey body.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! AAH HA HA HA!"

Frank noticed a transducer switch. He pulled it, and the mask turned into a statue. Frank then took the fire extinguisher, and hit the statue's head, causing it to break off.

"Phew. Glad that's over."

Frank and Riff Raff then carried Vienna's body to the beach. They set it down on the sand.

"Hmmm she's unconcious. Can we just..."

"No Master."

They then met up with the others, and teleported back to the earth castle. Everyone walked into the lab.

"So..." Said Riff Raff. "That was quite an eventful evening."

"Yeah." everyone agreed. Just then...

"AHHH HA HA HA!"

Everyone turned and saw Vienna pointing a laser at them.

"My mission may be a failiure, but ! can still kill you ALL!"

Vienna then made a weird face, and fell to the floor. There was the ice axe impaled into her back. And standing there was Eddie, his skin looked cold and frozen.

"EDDIE!" Columbia squealed as she ran up and hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so muuuuch!" she cried.

"Oh babe. I'm sorry for everything I have done. Will you still love me even though I'm half zombie?"

"Oh of course I will!" They then kissed. But just then, a hole emerged in the floor, and Satan popped out.

"Manly man!" squealed Frank.

"Hey boo boo, I have just come to collect Vivi here. Why don't you come with me for a while?"

"Okay!"

Frank followed him down the hole as it closed up. Meanwhile, Janet was watching Columbia and Eddie's tender moment in envy. She sadly left the room, and decided to take a walk outside. She kept walking, until she bumped into someone.

"Brad?"

"Oh...hey Janet."

"So...how did the whole ruling the world play out?"

"Ehh not as I had hoped. All my men got sucked into some time warp."

"Oh...sorry to hear that."

"Yeah...say Janet...sorry about the whole kidnapping thing...I was off my rocker..."

"That's okay Brad...hee hee, it was kind of funny."

"Yeah...I suppose it was...say Janet...you look cold.."

"Yes. It is kind of chilly."

"How would you...you know...like to come back to my place...it's warm inside."

"Well I would be delighted Brad."

Back at the Castle, Patty was walking Noah to the front door.

"Ha ha, you know, I don't know how my dad will react to seeing me in this kind of clothing...and wearing make up."

"Ha ha, yeah..."

"Listen...Patty I just wanted to say...thank you. This has been the most interesting, exciting, eventful expirience I have ever had. And I'm glad you shared it with me."

"Oh...you're welcome Noah! I had alot of fun with you...too..."

Riff Raff and Magenta walked out near the front room.

"So my most beautiful sister, how about we...have a little fun?"

"Mmmm..."

"Genta, what are yo-"

Magenta placed a finger on her brothers lips and pointed to the front door. Riff Raff looked, and saw. He could see Patty and Noah making out while holding each other.

Columbia walked up to the siblings.

"What are you two do-"

Riff Raff put his finger on Columbia's lips and pointed. She looked over.

"AAAWWW!" she whispered. After a bit, Noah and Patty pulled apart.

"Well...I...I better...you know...call my dad.."

"Goodbye Noah."

Noah went out the front door. Patty then turned and looked at Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia with a surprised look on her face.

"We're you watching that the whole time?"

The three of them nodded.

"Oh...heh heh...yeah...well..."

"OH PATTY!" squealed Columbia. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom..."

Just then Noah came back through the door.

"Hey, it's kind of late and my dad said it was okay to stay here for the night. Is it okay with you?" Noah asked Riff Raff.

"You are most certainly welcome to stay for the night."

"Thanks."

"Okay young lady." said Columbia. "I think it is time for you to go to bed. Why don't you show Noah to his bed?"

"Okay."

Noah followed Patty to her bedroom.

"Well, here you go."

"Thanks." Noah said getting in. Patty then joined him.

"You're going to sleep with me?"

"Well of course!...Unless you...don't..."

"No...go ahead, infact I insist."

"You know Patty...I also...kind of wanted to say..."

"Yes?"

"I...really like you...alot. Infact I could say...I love you."

Patty then moved up close to Noah. Noah held her. Patty then reached over and began kissing him. Noah kissed back, and it soon eventually grew from kissing to making love. Richy and Nellie watched this from the monitor in their room on Transexual

"Awww how cute!" said Richy.

"Yes, our little sis is growing up."

"Just like we have finally gotten over this scary apartment."

"Yeah, and oh by the way, Richy, you could say that there might be a "Little Richy" on the way."

"Wait, what?"

Nellie turned away.

"Goodnight!" she said covering herself with the covers.

"No wait, what did you mean?...Nellie..."

THE END 


End file.
